


Lay all your love on me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Doctor/Patient, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Characters, POV Multiple, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sexuality Crisis, Terminal Illnesses, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando avrò i risultati sarai il primo a sapere che sono sano come un pesce.In tanti anni, era la prima volta che mentivo a Ryo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru





	1. Chapter 1

Ricordavo di essere uscito.

Ricordavo di aver percorso il vialetto di casa, come tutti i giorni.

Stavo andando all’università, mi sarei dovuto incontrare con Yamada per mostrargli la mia parte del progetto al quale stavamo lavorando.

Non ricordavo altro.

Mi svegliai di nuovo nella mia stanza, convinto che si fosse trattato di un sogno, ma dovetti subito ricredermi; avevo indosso i miei vestiti, non il pigiama.

E, cosa che mi mise in allerta, accanto al letto facevano la propria comparsa Hikaru e Kei, il mio coinquilino, entrambi con l’aria ansiosa.

Quest’ultimo mi si avvicinò con un sorriso, accarezzandomi la fronte.

“Ben svegliato, Yuri” mi disse, senza smettere di toccarmi, come temendo che da un momento all’altro potessi sparire.

Io lo fissai confuso, cosa di cui probabilmente Hikaru si era reso conto.

“Sei svenuto nel vialetto di casa. Kei ti ha riportato dentro e poi mi ha chiamato” mi spiegò, e io notai la palpabile tensione nel suo tono. “Ci hai fatti preoccupare.” concluse.

Scrollai le spalle, in segno di scusa. Kei era sempre stato fin troppo protettivo nei miei confronti, e lo stesso poteva dirsi di Hikka, che si era sempre preoccupato che io stessi bene, che non mi facessi mancare nulla... che conducessi una vita regolare, insomma. Non lo stavo mai a sentire.

“Non dovevate preoccuparvi” dissi loro, noncurante “Probabilmente ieri sera avrò esagerato con la birra, e stamattina non ho nemmeno fatto colazione. E poi fa particolarmente caldo oggi” tentai di giustificarmi, pur non comprendendo fino in fondo per cosa mi stessi effettivamente discolpando.

Kei perse improvvisamente il suo sguardo dolce, e la sua espressione si fece tutt’un tratto severa.

“Hai detto la stessa cosa pochi giorni fa, Yuri, quando sei svenuto _di nuovo._ ” sospirai. Avevo quasi rimosso l’incidente della settimana prima, pressoché simile a quanto mi era accaduto quel giorno: ero svenuto, mentre andavo a casa di Ryo per mangiare un boccone; con l’unica differenza che mi ero risvegliato sul suo divano anziché nel mio letto.

“Scusa Kei-chan. Ti prometto che la prossima settimana andrò a farmi le analisi per vedere se è tutto sotto controllo.” bofonchiai, sapendo perfettamente che alla fine non avrei fatto nulla di tutto ciò.

Vidi Hikaru sogghignare, e seppi già che avrei dovuto preoccuparmi.

“Non ti preoccupare Chinen” mi disse, sempre con quel suo sorriso maligno che sopportavo così poco “Ti ci porto io adesso dal medico, non c’è bisogno di aspettare la prossima settimana”.

Lo fissai quasi con disperazione, mentre Inoo annuiva soddisfatto. Mi alzai con una lentezza impressionante dal letto, e lo seguii fuori dalla mia stanza, di malavoglia.

Kei ci accompagnò alla porta, e prima di uscire mi posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Non fare quella faccia, come se ti stessimo mandando al patibolo. Sono solo delle analisi” mi disse, con tono pratico. Io annuii, non osando ribattere. “Ci vediamo dopo. E fai il bravo.” concluse poi, scoccandomi un veloce bacio sulla guancia.

Trovavo difficile fargli notare che non ero più un bambino, e che lui avrebbe dovuto perdere già da tempo quell’atteggiamento materno nei miei confronti.

Che avevo ventun’anni. Che avevo dei progetti per il futuro, che mi mantenevo da solo agli studi. Che avevo una vita.

Lo trovavo difficile e, in fondo, non avevo nemmeno troppa voglia che lui se ne accorgesse.

Fare il bambino ancora un po’ non mi dispiaceva.

Vidi Hikaru aprirmi la portiera della macchina e farmi cenno di salire, con aria sorniona.

“Ti prometto che ti compro un gelato dopo che usciamo dallo studio del dottore”

Fare il bambino ancora un po’ _ogni tanto_ era irritante.

***

Avevo l’emicrania.

Ormai c’avevo fatto l’abitudine. Avevo l’emicrania da tre giorni di fila ormai.

Stavo tentando di finire il progetto che avevo iniziato la settimana prima, quando ero svenuto, ma era come se non riuscissi a concentrarmi.

Guardavo le parole sulla pagina e mi sembravano tutti uguali.

Guardavo le pareti intorno a me, e sembrava come se mi si stringessero intorno.

Chiusi gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo. Non avevo la minima intenzione di svenire per l’ennesima volta.

Fui riscosso dal suono del cellulare, la vibrazione sul tavolo sul quale era appoggiato non fece che acuire il mal di testa. Mi allungai per prenderlo, e notai quasi con disgusto che la mano mi tremava leggermente.

Lessi il nome sul display. Yamada.

“Ryosuke?” risposi, con tono di voce fievole.

“Yuri? Cosa c’è?” mi domandò, subito allarmato dal mio tono. Mi venne quasi da sorridere per l’ansia nella sua voce, ma era come se non ci riuscissi. Lasciai perdere.

“Nulla, ero solo concentrato” cercai di sembrare il più normale possibile. Sapevo che Ryo non ci avrebbe creduto, ma dal tono che usò parve che avesse deciso di far finta di nulla.

“Ti va di venire a bere qualcosa insieme agli altri stasera? Sono appena tornato da Sapporo per andare a trovare i miei, e mi andrebbe di vedervi” disse, con voce carica d’aspettativa.

E comprendevo anche il perché.

“Certo. Mi passate a prendere?” chiesi. Mi sembrò quasi di poterlo vedere sorridere all’altro capo del telefono.

“Fatti trovare pronto alle otto” ribatté, contento. Ci salutammo e riappesi.

Yamada era sempre stato così; si emozionava davvero per poco, un po’ come me.

Di diverso avevamo il modo di coltivare le amicizie. Da quando ci eravamo conosciuti io, lui e Kei, ormai anni prima, era sempre stato lui a chiamare entrambi, a tirarci fuori di casa, a trovare ogni attimo libero per incontrarci.

Mi era capitato di sentirmi in colpa in passato per il modo in cui mi chiudevo nel mio mondo, come se gli altri non esistessero, ma non era durato a lungo.

Yamada sapeva che la mia non era scarsa considerazione nei suoi confronti o in quelli di Kei, così come non lo era nei confronti di Hikaru e Yabu; solo la mia solita distrazione, che mi portava a rimanere barricato in casa anche per giorni con un pennello in mano ed una tela davanti.

Che fosse lui a farmi tornare alla realtà, ormai era diventata una routine.

Dopo aver chiuso la telefonata, provai a tornare a dedicarmi allo studio, ma ci rinunciai pressoché subito.

Non ero in grado di studiare, non in quel modo.

Presi un aspirina e lanciai un ultimo sguardo ai libri, prima di lasciare la stanza.

Ryo avrebbe dovuto aspettare un altro po’.

***

Yamada era preoccupato, lo vedevo.

Continuava a lanciare sguardi eloquenti a Kei, il quale dal canto suo si limitava a guardarmi cercando di capire che cosa mi passasse per la testa. Come sempre, invano.

Non mi era mai piaciuto che mi si rivolgessero troppe attenzioni; era una cosa che mi metteva a disagio, che mi spingeva a ripiegarmi ancora di più su me stesso, a chiudermi nel mio mutismo più di quanto già non facessi.

Ma del resto, Ryosuke mi aveva abituato a quel genere di attenzioni da parte sua, seconde solo a quelle di Kei, ragion per cui non mi diede troppo fastidio il suo sguardo indagatore.

“Hai avuto i risultati delle analisi, Yuri?” mi chiese ad un certo punto, fingendo maldestramente nonchalance. Io scossi le spalle e sorrisi, forzatamente.

“Le ho fatte solo la settimana scorsa. Non vedo come potrei avere già i risultati” ribattei, scambiandomi un’occhiata divertita con Kei.

“Ma è una cosa urgente!” protestò, sbattendo il bicchiere sul tavolo del locale in cui ci trovavamo. Con troppa forza, probabilmente, dato che metà del contenuto gli si rovesciò addosso.

Inoo scoppiò a ridere, mentre io continuai a forzare quel sorriso sul mio volto; non falso, semplicemente stanco.

“Sei un disastro, Ryo-chan” gli disse il più grande, dandogli una mano a pulirsi. L’altro scosse le spalle, abituato a commenti del genere, e non distolse la sua attenzione da me, aspettando ancora una risposta.

Alzai gli occhi al cielo con fare esasperato, sebbene in realtà fossi quasi divertito dalla sua preoccupazione maniacale.

“Non è urgente. Sono solo svenuto, e per fortuna non mi è successo niente di grave. Quando avrò i risultati sarai il primo a sapere che sono sano come un pesce” Yamada stava per ribattere, ma Kei fu più svelto di lui.

“E com’è andata a Sapporo, Yama-chan? Ti sei divertito?” vidi il diretto interessato mordersi un labbro, indeciso se rispondere alla domanda o se continuare la sua filippica contro di me, ma alla fine prevalse la voglia di raccontarci di cosa avesse fatto a Sapporo con i suoi genitori e dei posti in cui era stato con loro.

La serata passò piacevolmente fra i racconti surreali di Ryo su improbabili assalti di animali nei suoi confronti e Kei che continuava a prenderlo affettuosamente in giro.

Io rimanevo lì, accanto a loro, sorseggiando la mia birra. Di tanto in tanto ridevo, di tanto in tanto partecipavo alla discussione. E di tanto in tanto perdevo il filo del discorso.

L’emicrania non passava.

***

Avevo ricevuto una telefonata del medico, quella mattina.

Mi aveva detto di andargli a parlare, che era necessario fare qualche accertamento. Di raggiungerlo all’ospedale, anziché al suo studio privato.

Malvolentieri, gli avevo chiesto spiegazioni. Si era limitato a dirmi che ne avremmo discusso di persona quel pomeriggio stesso, prima di chiudere la conversazione dicendomi che aveva dei pazienti da visitare.

La telefonata era arrivata quando, per mia sfortuna, mi trovavo al bar dove lavorava Hikaru.

Intuendo dalle mie parole sia l’interlocutore che la direzione della conversazione, si era offerto di accompagnarmi anche questa volta.

E quando Yaotome si offriva di fare qualcosa, raramente si trattava di una richiesta, più spesso di un’imposizione.

Era per questa ragione che mi trovavo per l’ennesima volta in macchina con lui, per l’ennesima volta controvoglia.

Conoscevo Hikka da anni, ormai. Da quando Kei aveva cominciato a frequentare Yabu a scuola, e durante le uscite insieme aveva presentato loro Hikaru. Ricordavo di aver provato da subito interesse nei suoi confronti. A differenza di Kei e di Ryo, era una persona più riservata, più incline a lasciarmi il mio spazio.

I nostri caratteri erano stati da subito compatibili, ragion per cui non avevamo impiegato troppo tempo a passare da una blanda conoscenza ad un’amicizia che per me era importante tanto quanto quella con Ryosuke e Kei.

Quando eravamo insieme, si mostrava come affascinato da me, che di affascinante non avevo mai ritenuto di possedere nulla.

Eppure, dopo tutti questi anni – cinque, per la precisione – ancora non riuscivo a comprenderlo del tutto.

Come se qualcosa mi sfuggisse, come se nascondesse qualcosa.

Non ero mai stato il tipo di uomo che si pone troppe domande sui silenzi altrui, non essendo nemmeno io una persona loquace.

Mi ha sempre lasciato cuocere a fuoco lento, guardandomi da lontano e aspettando che fossi io a parlare. E aveva sempre avuto ragione di farlo, perché alla fine con lui avevo sempre ceduto, ed ero sempre stato io a fare il primo passo, e lui rimaneva ad ascoltare senza mai proferire parola, senza mai lasciarsi andare con me così come io facevo con lui.

Eppure, avevo una voglia inspiegabile di riempire i silenzi di Yaotome Hikaru.

Arrivammo in ospedale puntuali, e senza troppo entusiasmo da parte di entrambi.

Io non avevo voglia di fare altre visite, altre analisi e lui probabilmente non andava troppo d’accordo con gli ospedali, a quanto pareva.

Ci dirigemmo in sala d’aspetto con passo stanco, accasciandoci sulle scomode sedie di plastica di fronte allo studio del mio medico.

“Chinen-san? Può entrare, il dottore la sta aspettando” mi sentii improvvisamente chiamare da un’infermiera sorridente. Mi voltai verso Hikaru, convinto che ci fosse ben poco per cui sorridere.

“Non ci metterò molto” lo rassicurai. Lui si limitò ad annuire, con quella stessa aria colma d’ansia di poche settimane prima, che faticava a lasciarlo.

***

La mia speranza di non perdere con Kojima-sensei più di mezz’ora era andata in fumo.

Dopo avermi spiegato che alcuni dei valori delle analisi risultava fuori dalla norma, aveva insistito per farmi una risonanza magnetica, dopo avermi accuratamente auscultato il cuore e avermi tastato tutto il tastabile che avessi sul corpo.

Ero tornato in sala d’attesa con Hikaru, ed entrambi aspettavamo che il dottore finisse di visionare i risultati della risonanza.

Quando mi fu chiesto di nuovo di entrare nello studio, feci cenno al più grande di seguirmi.

“Ti va di entrare con me?” gli chiesi, quasi d’impeto.

Non sapevo dire se fosse paura di rimanere da solo, o se non volessi lasciare solo lui e la sua ansia. Sapevo solo che in quel momento mi sembrava quasi naturale che lui fosse con me, qualsiasi cosa il medico mi dovesse dire.

Tentennò, per un secondo. Poi chinò il capo in cenno d’assenso, alzandosi per seguirmi.

Entrammo nello studio, accomodandoci sulle sedie poste di fronte alla scrivania di Kojima-sensei.

Lo sguardo sul volto di quest’ultimo, era indecifrabile.

Si schiarì la gola un paio di volte, lanciò uno sguardo ad Hikaru che tradiva una certa confusione, poi si voltò verso di me.

“Chinen-san, ho preso visione dei risultati della risonanza” mi disse con tono grave, alzandosi per porre le lastre sul negativoscopio.

Accese la luce a neon e tacque per alcuni secondi, durante i quali io fissai intento la lastra del mio cranio, mentre sentivo Hikaru accanto a me trattenere il respiro.

In quel momento, il medico riprese a parlare, con tono ancor più grave di quello che aveva usato prima.

“Non si vede in modo chiarissimo, ma è fuor di dubbio che sia presente” pose il dito su un punto della lastra, in basso “C’è una massa, vicino al limitare del lobo temporale, verso il lobo occipitale” continuò, mentre io sentii la mano di Hikaru fare uno scatto verso la mia, stringendola.

“Occorre fare una biopsia al più presto. Dai valori riscontrati, esiste una concreta possibilità che si tratti di una massa tumorale”.

Forse in quel momento non realizzai del tutto quello che mi stava dicendo.

Forse ero ancora convinto di essermi addormentato improvvisamente, e che quello fosse solo un sogno. Perché non ebbi alcuna reazione.

Mi sfuggì un singolo ‘oh’ , un verso commisto di confusione e paura, forse.

A ricordarmi che non stavo dormendo, tuttavia, provvide la mano di Hikaru, stretta fino ad ostacolare la circolazione del sangue.

Lo trovai buffo, ma mi vennero in mente le parole che, solo una settimana prima, avevo detto a Yamada.

_Quando avrò i risultati sarai il primo a sapere che sono sano come un pesce._

In tanti anni, era la prima volta che mentivo a Ryo.


	2. Chapter 2

C’era un sole accecante.

Ero disteso sulla spiaggia, davanti a quella piccola dependance che fungeva da studio.

Sentivo in lontananza la risata cristallina di Yuto, e il borbottio del caffè sul fuoco.

Mi sentivo bene. Tranquillo, rilassato, in quella bolla di serenità che raramente riuscivo a ritagliarmi durante il lavoro o a casa.

Non riuscivo quasi mai a chiudere gli occhi e a staccarmi davvero dalla realtà; venivano sempre a farmi sgradita visita fantasmi del passato recente, volti di uomini, di donne e talvolta anche di bambini, che mi facevano addentrare nelle loro storie strazianti, nelle loro vite che pian piano si affievolivano.

In tutto quel dolore che cercavo sempre di condividere con loro, riuscendoci fin troppo bene. Non potevo capirli, forse, ma potevo soffrire insieme a loro.

Soffrire sempre, soffrire troppo.

Come accadeva da quando avevo cominciato ad esercitare la professione di psichiatra, ma lì, alla Penisola del Sud, centro di cura per i tumori, quel dolore sembrava come amplificato.

Non avevo a che fare con uomini in crisi per la perdita del lavoro, con donne che temevano un tradimento dei mariti, con depressioni derivanti da motivi... futili.

Avevo a che fare con la consapevolezza della morte era qualcosa con cui la mia laurea sembrava inutile. Non sapevo cosa dire a tutte quelle persone, cercavo solo di aiutarle come potevo, spesso sbagliando, ma continuando ad imparare un po’ per volta che in realtà non c’è qualcosa che possa davvero riuscire a lenire le loro pene.

E che a volte, è sufficiente per loro avere qualcuno che li ascolti piangere.

“Takaki-sensei? È pronto il caffè, se ne vuole” mi disse Okamoto, facendomi trasalire. Gli sorrisi, annuendo.

“Arrivo subito, grazie.”

Mi alzai a fatica, stiracchiandomi, e guardai l’ora.

Erano passate le quattro del pomeriggio; era un pomeriggio abbastanza tranquillo, e non sapevo se la cosa dovesse dispiacermi o meno.

Poteva voler dire che non c’erano persone che avevano bisogno di me, o che c’erano fin troppe persone che non si decidevano ad ammettere di avere effettivamente bisogno d’aiuto.

Era un mestiere complicato, il mio.

Entrai nella dependance, ancora leggermente frastornato, e presi ben volentieri il caffè che Yuto mi offriva.

Gli scompigliai brevemente i capelli e lui si lamentò, continuando tuttavia a sorridere, come sempre.

Era uno dei miei mille punti interrogativi.

Quel ragazzino di appena undici anni, un ragazzino con il cancro, un ragazzino che sapeva che sarebbe morto di lì a breve.

Che era venuta da me e da Okamoto, chiedendo di dargli qualcosa da fare, di farlo sentire utile finché gli era possibile.

Undici anni, un cancro e il sorriso sempre sulle labbra.

Qualcosa che né io né nessun altro psichiatra al mondo sarebbe mai riuscito a comprendere realmente.

Bevvi il caffè, rimanendo in silenzio a guardare i due parlottare fra loro come se fossero grandi amici, sebbene avessero più di dieci anni di differenza.

Un altro mistero, l’ennesima cosa che non comprendevo.

Mi domandavo quanto sarei stato effettivamente in grado di imparare a forza di rimanere lì, e se alla fine avrei davvero compreso tutto quello che serviva.

Ero alla ricerca disperata di una ragione per andare avanti, ricerca disperata di una soluzione per tutti loro, ma non c’era mai niente che potesse fare per loro, se non starli a sentire, cercare di mettere ordine al loro dolore e, ogni tanto, piangere per la loro sorte.

Ma ogni giorno passato al centro mi aveva insegnato una cosa: d’imparare, non si finisce mai. E non sempre è facile.

***

“Sono a casa!” gridai, non appena aperta la porta.

“Papà! Papà!” come ogni sera, fui accolto dalla voce di Kiyomi e Harumi. Mi corsero incontro, abbracciandomi ognuna una gamba.

Sorrisi. Era come se ogni pensiero sparisse in quel momento, l’esatto momento in cui rincasavo e trovavo loro ad aspettarmi.

Rimaneva solo quel piccolo microcosmo felice, lontano dal lavoro, lontano da quella clinica, lontano da quella sedia sulla quale ogni giorno divenivo spettatore inconsapevole di tragedie umane alle quali non avrei mai voluto assistere.

No, tutto quello non aveva ragione di esistere, non di fronte ai sorrisi delle bambine.

Andai in cucina, e vi trovai Natsumi ai fornelli. Il suo sorriso era identico a quello delle nostre figlie, così simili a lei.

Forse il suo era leggermente più spento, ma non la potevo biasimare.

Non le avevo offerto una vita fra le più facili, e immaginavo che non fosse semplice imparare a sopportare i miei momenti di improvviso mutismo, tutti quei momenti di silenzio apparentemente privi di un senso.

Sembrava come se, di tanto in tanto, fra noi si ergesse un muro che nessuno dei due era in grado di oltrepassare.

Mi odiavo perché non ne ero in grado, ma avevo imparato a convivere con il fatto che Natsumi mi amava, così come io amavo lei, ma che il nostro rapporto era ben lontano dall’essere perfetto. Come se fosse a metà fra l’essere acerbo e l’essere già marcio.

Sposati così presto, ancora sapevamo così poco l’uno dell’altro. E raramente muovevamo dei passi concreti per avvicinarci ad una conoscenza più profonda.

“Bentornato” mi disse, con quel suo solito tono rassicurante che mi piaceva da morire. Mi crogiolavo nella sua voce, mi divertivo ad ascoltarla parlare anche di nulla, purché la potessi sentire parlare.

Mi avvicinai, mettendole una mano sul fianco e scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia.

“Cosa c’è di buono per cena?” chiesi, allungando una mano per afferrare una manciata di shiitake. Fui colpito quasi istantaneamente sulla mano, costretto a lasciarli andare.

“Omurice. E giù le mani dai funghi!” mi rispose, fingendo un tono severo che cozzava con la sua espressione solare.

Scrollai le spalle, con un sorriso, e raggiunsi le bambine che giocavano tranquille in un angolo della cucina.

Avevo quella pace che continuavo a cercare durante il lavoro, lì dove non aveva ragione di esistere.

L’avevo.

Anche se per poco.

***

“Buongiorno, Arioka-sensei” dissi al chirurgo.

Il chirurgo, poco più anziano di me, mi fece un cenno con il capo.

Era seduto al tavolo della dependance, con una tazza di caffè in mano; girava il cucchiaino in modo assorto, sembrava pensieroso.

Indossai svelto il camice e mi sedetti di fronte a lui.

“Qualche novità?” gli chiesi. Trovavo abbastanza strano vederlo lì, sebbene fosse accaduto più di una volta. Mai senza un reale motivo, comunque.

“Sono venuto a prendere un caffè. Non mi andava particolarmente di prendere anche stamattina quella brodaglia delle macchinette automatiche, e poi quello di Yutorin è insuperabile, no?” disse, sorridendo al bambino come non lo avevo mai visto sorridere. Di certo non in mia presenza, almeno.

Annuii brevemente, continuando a fissarlo, fin quando non lo vidi lasciare andare improvvisamente il cucchiaino e alzare lo sguardo.

“Come va ultimamente?” sbarrai gli occhi, non comprendendo il motivo di tutto quell’improvviso interessamento.

“Co... come va cosa?” domandai, sulla difensiva. L’altro sospirò.

“Senza offesa, Takaki-sensei, per quanto io sia certo che la tua vita privata sia un concentrato di emozioni che si susseguono, parlavo del lavoro” diventai immediatamente rosso, mentre Keito e Yuto scoppiavano a ridere.

“Oh! Certo, il lavoro. Beh, abbastanza bene. Anche se è da qualche settimana che i pazienti sono sempre meno” gli spiegai. Lui annuì, mesto.

“Immaginavo. Non sono il solo a riporre poca fiducia negli psichiatri, eh?” sorrisi, ben sapendo che non era da prendere troppo sul serio. Sapevo della sua diffidenza nei confronti del mio ruolo all’interno della clinica, ma sapevo anche, come mi aveva dimostrato, che aveva superato quei pregiudizi iniziali, cominciando a credere che il mio sostegno potesse effettivamente essere utile, se non necessario, a parecchie delle persone che si trovavano nella struttura.

“Così pare. O forse sono solo io che non ispiro troppa fiducia. Ma potrebbero almeno venire ad assaggiare il caffè di Yutti. Siamo più famosi per quello che per le mie doti di psichiatra, ormai” ribattei, mantenendo la sua linea di ironia.

Fece un breve sorriso, poco convincente; poi mi allungò qualche cartella, con fare quasi cospiratore.

“So che Harada-san dice che sono i pazienti a dover venire da te. E sono perfettamente d’accordo con lui perché, Dio solo sa quant’è vero che puoi aiutare solo chi vuole essere realmente aiutato. Ma vorrei comunque che dessi un’occhiata alle cartelle cliniche di alcuni di questi pazienti. La maggior parte di loro sono arrivati da poco alla clinica, e penso che la maggior parte avrebbe seriamente bisogno di parlare con qualcuno” bevve il suo caffè in un sorso, per poi alzarsi dal tavolo.

“Io vado. Devo ancora iniziare il giro visite” concluse, per poi girarsi verso Yuto “Grazie mille per il caffè. Era ottimo, come sempre” si diresse verso la porta “Buona giornata a tutti” ci salutò, uscendo.

Yuto e Keito sventolarono la mano in sua direzione, mentre io mi accorsi a malapena del fatto che avesse lasciato la stanza.

Ero incuriosito da quel suo improvviso interessamento nei confronti di quello che io potevo fare per quella gente.

Soprattutto perché, come aveva detto, Harada-san era sempre stato contrario all’idea che fossi io ad andare dai pazienti offrendo il mio aiuto, anziché attendere che fossero loro a venire da me.

Ero d’accordo, in linea di massima. Ma dovevo ammettere che mi capitava fin troppo spesso di incontrare nei dintorni della clinica, nel giardino o sulla spiaggia, uomini e donne che vagavano, senza meta, e con lo sguardo di chi non comprende davvero che cosa ci faccia ancora sulla terra.

Di tanto in tanto, era davvero difficile rimanere in silenzio a guardarli, aspettando qualcosa che probabilmente non sarebbe accaduto mai.

Mi spostai sul divano, cominciando a scorrere alcune delle cartelle.

Donna, quarantadue anni. Tumore metastatico al seno. Diedi uno sguardo all’anamnesi e ai dati personali. Impiegata. Due figlie, dieci e tredici anni. Rabbrividii.

Uomo, trentasei anni. Tumore maligno alle ossa. La pagina dei dati personali era pressoché vuota, diceva solo che era un impiegato di banca e la cosa, se possibile, mi intristì ancora di più.

Donna... bambina. Dodici anni. Leucemia. Lanciai un’occhiata veloce a Yuto, senza che lui se ne accorgesse, e sospirai. In quel genere di casi, probabilmente, era lui la persona migliore con cui parlare, non io.

Uomo, ventun’anni. Tumore maligno al lobo temporale. Nessun parente registrato. Alla voce ‘impiego’, campeggiava la scritta ‘studente’, nella grafia disordinata dell’infermiera di turno.

Una vita normale, un ragazzo normale, come tanti altri.

Vite rovinate, stroncate, che non avrebbero più avuto il loro giusto percorso.

Provai pena per tutte quelle persone che ancora non conoscevo e che forse non avrei conosciuto mai.

Arioka-sensei aveva ragione. Avevano tutte bisogno d’aiuto.

Ma io, per loro, che cosa potevo fare?


	3. Chapter 3

Tre mesi e quattro giorni.

Ecco quanto era passato.

I tre mesi più lunghi della mia vita, e sicuramente i peggiori.

Ogni momento era ben fisso nella mia mente, cosa che per me era una novità. La mia memoria non era mai stata delle migliori, mentre mi ritrovavo a dover fare i conti con incubi che mi mostravano immagini della mia vita dal momento in cui Kojima-sensei mi aveva detto della massa nel mio cervello fino ad ora.

Avevo fatto la biopsia.

E fino a quando non ebbi il risultato, mantenni il silenzio con tutti.

Con Kei, con Yamada, con Yabu.

Dissi loro che le analisi non avevano mostrato niente che non andasse, che stavo bene, che ero solo stanco.

Non avevo potuto mentire a Hikka, il quale aveva insistito per accompagnarmi a fare la biopsia e poi a ritirare i risultati, dicendo che avevo bisogno di qualcuno che mi stesse accanto.

Avrei tanto voluto dirgli che non era vero, che avrei voluto rimanere da solo, come sempre, ma non ne ebbi il coraggio. Compresi che era lui ad aver bisogno di starmi vicino, non il contrario, che probabilmente provava assai più timore di quanto in effetti non ne avessi io.

_“La biopsia ha confermato che la massa è effettivamente un tumore, in cui sono presenti delle cellule cancerose. La grandezza è di circa quattro centimetri di diametro. Inutile aggiungere che dobbiamo intervenire in modo più che tempestivo.”_

Lui parlava, ed era come se io non mi rendessi realmente conto di quanto stava dicendo. Per qualche ragione, ero assai più preoccupato per Hikaru, il quale sembrava essere quasi sul punto di svenire.

Era questo il motivo per cui non volevo che venisse con me. Era questo il motivo per cui non avevo detto nulla agli altri.

Non volevo che si preoccupassero, che soffrissero per me, che piangessero, che stessero male.

Il mio primo istinto fu quello di scappare. Andare via da Tokyo, senza più vedere nessuno, senza dover dare spiegazioni, senza essere costretto a guardare i volti di coloro che mi amavano macchiarsi di ansia, solo per me.

Adesso ridevo di quel pensiero; non avrei mai potuto farlo, in fondo lo sapevo.

La voglia di fuggire pian piano sparì, e mi ritrovai improvvisamente nel salotto di casa mia, con Kei, Ryo, Kota e Hikaru che mi fissavano.

Kei e Ryo avevano pianto. Yabu aveva gli occhi lucidi. Tutti e tre evitavano il mio sguardo, in un modo tale che mi aveva messo a disagio, che mi aveva irritato.

Avevo chiesto loro di smetterla, non ottenendo altro risultato che far piangere di più Ryo.

Alla fine Kei era scattato in piedi, abbracciandomi, stringendomi e piangendo contro la mia spalla, mentre io rimanevo inerme nelle sue braccia, senza muovermi e senza ricambiare la stretta.

Era stato surreale, al punto che la voglia di scappare si era di nuovo rimpossessata di me.

_“A-avevi detto che non era niente di grave. Avevi detto che saresti stato bene”_

Lo sguardo di Yamada era un misto di orrore, delusione e paura, era quasi insopportabile. Hikaru, accanto a lui, gli stringeva un braccio e mi fissava, con l’espressione più triste che gli avessi mai visto fare.

Yabu mi aveva chiesto i dettagli, fingendo una nonchalance che, ne ero certo, non provava davvero.

E per quanto detestassi doverne parlare più del necessario, senza poter fingere che tutto andasse bene, risposi alle sue domande.

Probabilmente ne aveva bisogno, così come Kei aveva bisogno di abbracciarmi, così come Hikka aveva bisogno di starmi vicino.

Io stavo scivolando in secondo piano rispetto al loro dolore, e la cosa non mi dispiaceva nemmeno troppo.

Dopo quel giorno, tutto mi era parso andare in salita.

La notizia che, data la posizione, operare era impossibile.

La risonanza, ad un mese dalla prima, che mostrava come la massa fosse aumentata, nonostante la terapia che stavo seguendo.

Il rumore del pianto di Kei che ogni singola notte mi teneva sveglio.

Gli occhi di Ryo, puntualmente lucidi e spenti.

I silenzi frustranti di Hikaru, che pareva essersi chiuso in se stesso ancora più del solito.

E, infine, Kojima-sensei mi aveva parlato di questa clinica.

_“Penisola del Sud – Centro di cura per i tumori”_

Mi ero del tutto disinteressato, convinto che il posto in cui mi curavo non fosse fondamentale. Ero semplicemente stanco di ospedali, medici, infermiere, medicine, terapie e analisi, e dunque poco propenso a cambiare luogo.

Era stato Hikaru ad informarsi sulla clinica, e poi a convincermi che era il posto migliore in cui potessi stare, che la struttura era molto poco simile ad un ospedale, con spazi aperti, vicino al mare.

Mi aveva tentato, lo ammetto.

Soffocato dal grigiore, un cambiamento di atmosfera poteva non essere una cattiva idea.

Forse mi ero illuso che sarebbe cambiato il mio umore, anche se stentavo a crederci.

Tutto quello che volevo in quel momento era di andare oltre quel terrore che mi accompagnava durante tutta la giornata, la paura di cadere, paura di quello che sarebbe accaduto, perché non avevo alcun indizio in merito.

Era un venerdì pomeriggio assolato quando finalmente arrivai alla clinica. Dovevo darne atto a Hikaru, il posto era splendido esattamente come me l’aveva descritto.

Kei mi ci aveva portato in macchina, insieme a Yabu che aveva insistito nel venire con noi.

Mi aveva stupito, in realtà. Mi sarei aspettato una cosa del genere da Ryo, per via della sua apprensione, o magari da Hikaru. Ma l’ultimo aveva del lavoro da fare al bar, mentre l’altro si era limitato a regalarmi un sorriso palesemente falso quando gli avevo detto che mi sarei trasferito alla clinica, assicurando che sarebbe venuto a trovarmi spesso.

Kei e Yabu si guardavano intorno, continuando a farmi notare dettagli della struttura, del giardino o della spiaggia a parer loro degni di stupore; io mi limitavo ad annuire di tanto in tanto, poco interessato al guardarmi intorno, più intento a ripetere a me stesso che quello tutto era fuorché una vacanza.

Il giorno dopo, conobbi il medico che si sarebbe preso cura del mio caso, Arioka-sensei.

Sorprendentemente, anziché farmi un interrogatorio sulla mia storia clinica, volle sapere più dettagli possibili sulla mia vita prima che mi ammalassi. Sembrava seriamente interessato al lato umano più che a quello scientifico e, sebbene sentissi che la cosa avrebbe dovuto farmi piacere, dicevo a me stesso che non importava che lui mi conoscesse o meno, perché a conti fatti il suo compito era solo quello di tenermi in vita il più possibile. Come poi avrei passato quella vita, riguardava unicamente me.

Solo alla fine, dopo aver studiato accuratamente la scheda clinica redatta da Kojima-sensei, mi spiegò che dal lunedì avrei iniziato il primo ciclo di chemioterapia.

Hikaru si era informato anche su quello. Mi aveva riempito di carte con informazioni di ogni sorta su come si svolgesse la chemio, sulla tempistica, sugli effetti collaterali.

Non avevo letto nemmeno una parola.

Non m’interessava neanche di quello. Ero in una clinica, si supponeva che mi fidassi dell’equipe che mi aveva in cura. Che loro facessero il loro lavoro di medici, io avrei svolto quello di paziente senza lamentarmi.

Prima di congedarsi, Arioka-sensei mi accennò alla possibilità di usufruire dello psichiatra della clinica, il cui studio si trovava nella dependance di fianco alla struttura principale.

Annuii educatamente, ma senza prestare troppa attenzione a questo particolare. Non avevo voglia di parlare della malattia con i miei familiari e con i miei amici, di certo non ne avrei parlato con un estraneo che pretendeva di capire come mi sentissi.

Il giorno dopo, di mattina presto, vennero a trovarmi Hikaru e Yamada. Mi sorprese vederli insieme; si conoscevano da tanto tempo quanto me e Hikaru, ma dubitavo che al di fuori delle circostanze in cui eravamo tutti insieme avessero mai passato del tempo insieme.

“Ciao Yuri!” mi disse Ryo allegramente, entrando nella stanza. Sembrava aver riacquistato un po’ della sua solita solarità, probabilmente per via dell’ambiente meno spartano, più familiare in cui mi trovavo.

“Buongiorno” bofonchiai ai due, mentre Hikaru mi salutava con uno dei suoi sorrisi riservati “Come mai siete venuti”? chiesi poi, attento a non risultare sgarbato.

Mi ero svegliato di cattivo umore, cosa che ultimamente mi capitava spesso.

Kojima-sensei mi aveva avvertito di questa possibilità; a causa della posizione del tumore, era possibile che soffrissi di repentini sbalzi d’umore, e avevo dovuto costatare che era assolutamente vero. Ma, del resto, pensavo che ne avrei sofferto comunque, data la situazione allucinante in cui mi trovavo.

“Stamattina Yamada-kun mi ha telefonato, chiedendomi se avessi intenzione di venirti a trovare oggi.”

Ryo fece un sorriso imbarazzando, portandosi una mano alla testa.

“Sì... stamattina Kei mi ha chiesto in prestito la macchina, e non avrei saputo come altro venire a trovarti” si giustificò.

Mi venne da ridere. Per quanto poco ritegno mostrasse comunemente, sapevo anche che non gli piaceva troppo infastidire gli altri quando gli occorreva qualcosa.

E, allo stesso modo, sapevo che a Hikaru non aveva dato fastidio portarlo con sé, probabilmente immaginando che mi avrebbe fatto piacere vederlo.

Cosa che era vera solo a metà, in effetti. La mia voglia di rimanere da solo rimaneva una costante, in quelle circostanze ancor più del solito. Ma era vero che vederli, averli lì, mi impediva di pensare troppo, di rimuginare sempre sulle medesime cose.

Vidi Hikaru prendere in mano la cartella e cominciare a leggerla, scurendosi sempre di più in volto.

“Lunedì inizi la chemio, quindi?” domandò, dopo averla riposta.

Il volto di Ryosuke perse il sorriso, come se fosse stato bruscamente riportato alla realtà dalle parole di Hikaru.

_Sì, Ryo, ho il cancro._

Avrei voluto dirglielo, ma mi pentii di quello stesso pensiero.

Sapevo che non lo faceva di proposito e che, se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti, probabilmente sarei stato ancora peggio di quanto lui stava adesso.

“Sì. Arioka-sensei ha detto che devo iniziare subito il primo ciclo. Così può anche rendersi conto di come reagirà il mio organismo, e di quanti cicli saranno necessari” ... _e se la terapia sarà effettivamente utile a qualcosa_ , avrei voluto aggiungere. Ma di nuovo tacqui.

La conversazione si spostò su tutt’altro argomento.

Hikka mi parlò di una ragazza che aveva assunto, che preparava dei dolci a detta sua buonissimi, e mi disse che non appena fossi stato meglio sarei dovuto andare ad assaggiarli.

Ryo mi parlò del ristorante in cui lui e Kei erano stati la sera prima, aggiungendo che ci saremmo dovuti tornare, tutti insieme.

Parlavano tutti e due di quello che avrei fatto in futuro, quando sarei stato meglio.

Un futuro che io facevo fatica ad immaginare.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo vidi per la prima volta un pomeriggio, pochi giorni dopo aver letto le cartelle che mi aveva lasciato Arioka-sensei.

Fumava una sigaretta, seduto senza la minima compostezza su una delle panchine nel giardino.

Il buon senso mi disse che doveva essere il ragazzo con il tumore al lobo temporale.

Nessuno che avessi mai visto prima di allora, di certo non una donna, ancor meno una bambina, e più giovane di trentasei anni.

Chinen, mi pareva si chiamasse, ma non ne ero certo.

Quando si mise a camminare, con il braccio che ricadeva lungo il fianco, ne osservai il profilo del viso, del corpo, delle mani.

Le dita lunghe, affusolate, eppure affatto femminili. Sembravano delle mani forti, eppure al contempo delicate.

In quel momento, alzò lo sguardo, rivolgendolo verso di me.

Imbarazzato, gli feci un cenno di saluto con la testa.

“Buongiorno!” dissi, cercando di usare un tono più allegro possibile. Lui mi fissò per qualche attimo, con un’espressione severa che pareva essere dura a morire.

“Salve” rispose alla fine, diffidente. Lo vidi lanciare un’occhiata di sfuggita alla dependance, ma non vi feci troppo caso. Non era il primo a stupirsi per il contrasto che quella costruzione creava con la struttura principale.

E, probabilmente, sapeva anche chi fossi e che cosa facessi, cosa che avrebbe spiegato ancora meglio quell’aria sospettosa e circospetta.

“Vuoi entrare a prendere un caffè?” gli domandai, senza smettere un attimo di sorridere, desiderando di vederlo ricambiare.

Scosse la testa, abbassando lo sguardo.

“No, grazie. Adesso devo rientrare” lo sentii bofonchiare, prima di voltarmi le spalle e tornare in direzione della clinica.

Sospirai pesantemente, accasciandomi contro la ringhiera del piccolo balcone che dava sul mare.

Era maledettamente frustrante ma, d’altro canto, sapevo che più di quello non avrei potuto fare.

Non potevo trascinarlo dentro di forza, farlo sedere sul divano e costringerlo a parlarmi.

Non potevo farlo con lui, così come non potevo farlo con nessuno.

Metà del mio lavoro era l’attesa, ma la pazienza non era quasi mai dalla mia in quelle occasioni, tanto che spesso e volentieri mi ero domandato se fosse davvero un bravo psichiatra uno che non sa aspettare i tempi di un essere umano che sta lottando per la propria sopravvivenza.

Portai le mani alle tempie, cominciando a massaggiarle lentamente in senso orario.

Ero stanco. Dannatamente stanco.

Così tanto che avrei voluto urlare.

Rientrai dentro poco dopo, chiedendomi con curiosità perché mai il volto di quel ragazzo, con quell’espressione così simile a quella di tanti altri malati di tumore che avevo visto, non si decideva ad uscire dalla mia testa.

***

Ormai era diventata una routine.

Lo vedevo più volte al giorno uscire, quasi di soppiatto, dalla porta della clinica. Si sedeva sempre sulla stessa panchina, incrociava le gambe all’indiana e si accendeva una sigaretta, sempre con lo sguardo fisso sul mare.

E io stavo lì, quando potevo, a fissarlo per un po’. Poi alzava lo sguardo, e mi fissava di rimando.

Sapeva che lo guardavo, e forse sperava solo che mi stancassi prima di essere costretto a rivolgermi la parola.

Puntualmente gli offrivo di entrare per un caffè, e lui rifiutava con altrettanta puntualità.

Era una sorta di rito, che aveva cominciato a divertirmi anziché irritarmi come i primi giorni.

Di volta in volta il suo tono si faceva sempre meno educato, raggiungendo dei livelli di irritazione che trovavo quasi esilaranti.

Era una reazione che avevo visto fin troppe volte.

Era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che il mio intento fosse quello di offrirmi il suo aiuto, un aiuto di cui era certo di non avere bisogno.

Quello che invece ignorava, era la mia persistenza.

Fastidiosa, lo dovevo ammettere, ma nella maggior parte dei casi efficace.

Quella mattina lo stavo guardando, come sempre, con aria quasi affascinata.

In un certo senso, ero felice che non avesse smesso di venire, nonostante la mia presenza pressoché costante.

Fissò per un po’ la sigaretta che aveva tra le mani prima di portarla alla bocca e accenderla, tirando poi una boccata profonda e lasciando uscire il fumo in un respiro lento e controllato.

Si faceva ogni giorno più stanco, notavo.

Le occhiaie spiccavano profonde sulla sua carnagione chiara, gli occhi erano sempre più spenti, le spalle tenute più basse e...

E io non avrei dovuto focalizzarmi così tanto su quei dettagli.

Probabilmente, non avrei dovuto focalizzarmi così tanto nemmeno su di lui.

Ricordavo le parole del medico nel cui studio avevo passato tutto il periodo del tirocinio.

_“Non lasciare che nessun paziente diventi un’ossessione, Takaki-kun”_

Avevo sempre pensato di essere una persona emotiva, che si prende a cuore ogni singolo paziente che cura, ma di riuscire comunque a mantenere una sorta di distacco.

Non dimenticavo nessuno dei volti che passavano per il mio studio, ma riuscivo a non pensarci in modo morboso.

Eppure ora mi ritrovavo a dover resistere alla tentazione di pensare continuamente a quel ragazzo, di domandarmi che cosa facesse prima di entrare alla clinica, di come stesse, di cosa gli passasse per la testa.

E non avrei nemmeno voluto davvero resistere, ma sapevo già che mi sarei fatto del male, perché gli istinti che il solo guardarlo risvegliava in me erano qualcosa che pensavo di aver rinchiuso in un cassetto anni prima.

Mi spaventava tornare a pensarci.

Mentre ero assorto in questi pensieri, non mi ero accorto di essere stato raggiunto da Yuto. Mi aveva guardato con aria curiosa, per poi spostare lo sguardo su Chinen.

Gli feci un sorriso, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Cosa c’è, Yutti?” chiesi. Lui mi sorrise di rimando, inclinando leggermente la testa per sfuggire alla mia mano.

“Il caffè è pronto, Takaki-sensei. Vuoi che te lo porti qui?” ci riflettei per un attimo, spostando di nuovo lo sguardo sul ragazzo, e notando che aveva preso a fissarci.

Più Yuto che me, in realtà.

“No, non ti preoccupare. Vengo a prenderlo subito. Solo...” mi bloccai, pensando che forse stavo andando oltre. Ma l’idea mi era parsa istintivamente buona e, generalmente, mi fidavo del mio istinto “...solo, mi faresti un favore? Puoi portare un caffè anche a quel ragazzo?” abbassai il tono, in modo tale da non essere sentito. Il ragazzino mi guardò, confuso, ma annuì e tornò dentro la dependance.

Lo seguii, presi la tazza di caffè che mi aveva versato e tornai alla mia postazione.

Chinen mi guardava, e lessi una sorta di smarrimento nel suo sguardo; smarrimento che non fece altro che aumentare quando vide Yuto uscire e dirigersi verso di lui con il caffè in mano. Glielo porse, senza dire una parola.

La scena aveva un ché di surreale. Il ragazzo rimaneva immobile a fissarlo, mentre lui non osava guardarlo in viso.

Alla fine, lui prese il caffè dalle sue mani, e ringraziò con un sorriso.

Era la prima volta che lo vedevo sorridere.

Era come se diventasse un’altra persona; gli occhi si erano fatti più luminosi, l’espressione più dolce, tanto da far sembrare che gli sguardi severi che gli avevo visto fare negli ultimi giorni fossero quasi... _sbagliati_ per lui.

Bevve il caffè e ridiede la tazza a Yuto, sempre sorridendole. Quando lui gli ebbe voltato le spalle, leggermente imbarazzato, per ritornare nella dependance, lui mi guardò.

Alzò le sopracciglia e scosse la testa, mentre io non potei fare a meno di sorridere, come se avessi appena ottenuto una vittoria.

Sapevo che in realtà non era così e che per tentarlo ci sarebbe voluto ben di più.

Ma era un passo in avanti, questo era innegabile.

Scagliò in lontananza il mozzicone della sigaretta che gli si era consumata fra le mani, e si alzò. Fui alquanto stupito nel vederlo dirigersi verso di me, abituato com’ero ad essere ignorato.

Quando mi raggiunse, appoggiò le mani sulla ringhiera, e io non potei fare a meno di gettare loro un’occhiata.

Da vicino, se possibile, erano ancora più affascinanti. Riuscivo a scorgere ogni singola vena, ogni singolo segno; mani curate, senza ombra di dubbio. 

Distolsi lo sguardo quando mi resi conto che le stavo fissando; divenni rosso in volto, e alzai la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

Erano vacui, rilassati, quasi sorridenti.

Il mio gesto, che pensavo lo avrebbe irritato più di quanto non lo facevano i miei continui ed insistenti inviti ad entrare per un caffè, pareva invece averlo divertito.

“Non trovi amorale corrompere un ragazzo malato con un bambino, sensei?” mi chiese, con tono tranquillo.

Io gli sorrisi, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Non troppo. Volevo dimostrarti che se ti invito a prendere il caffè tutti i giorni è perché è davvero buono. O mi sbaglio?” lui scosse ripetutamente la testa, come frustrato.

“Senza dubbio” sospirò e guardò in basso per un attimo, prima di tornare a guardarmi. “Non pensare che questo cambi qualcosa...” reclinò la testa per leggere il cartellino che portavo attaccato al camice “...Takaki-sensei” concluse.

Io lo guardai, senza aggiungere niente. Scossi le spalle e lui, nuovamente irritato, fece per andarsene.

“Torna pure quando vuoi” gli urlai dietro, senza riuscire a non sorridere. Lo vidi fermarsi per un istante, ma non si voltò. Riprese a camminare, come se non avessi detto niente.

L’episodio di quel pomeriggio non mi aveva aiutato affatto a chiarire i miei dubbi in merito a quel ragazzo.

Ripensai al suo sorriso, in contrasto al modo in cui mi guardava, con quell’aria indecifrabile, come se stesse tentando di nascondermi qualcosa.

Qualcosa che avrei voluto maledettamente vedere, per qualche strana ragione.

Volevo vedere oltre quegli sguardi.

Volevo che si aprisse.

Volevo vederlo sorridere di nuovo, perché quel sorriso gli si addiceva.

Avrei voluto che Chinen tornasse il giorno dopo, come se nulla fosse, che tornassimo a quella routine che sembrava avvicinarlo un po’ per volta verso una richiesta di aiuto che probabilmente gli pareva impronunciabile.

Non importava quanto tempo sarebbe occorso, perché non ero mai stato il tipo che si arrende ai primi tentativi.

Rientrai nella dependance, fissando per l’ultima volta la panchina sulla quale prima era seduto, con la consapevolezza che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato di nuovo lì, pronto a farsi vittima della mia mania.

Perché di tale si trattava, ne ero certo.

E probabilmente avrei avuto bisogno di fare un passo indietro, ma non ne avevo la minima voglia.

_Non lasciare che nessun paziente diventi un’ossessione, Takaki-kun_


	5. Chapter 5

Takaki Yuya.

Finalmente sapevo come si chiamava.

Mi aveva irritato, e non poco, nel corso degli ultimi giorni.

Era insistente, e la cosa mi dava maledettamente ai nervi.

Puntualmente, quando alzavo lo sguardo dalla panchina su cui mi sedevo a fumare, lui era lì che mi fissava, come se si aspettasse qualcosa da me.

Che cosa voleva?

Che entrassi in quella dannata dependance, mi sedessi di fronte a lui e scoppiassi a piangere perché la mia vita fa schifo? Che gli dicessi che non riuscivo a sopportare il pensiero di essere malato, che non sostenevo gli sguardi di tutti quelli che mi stavano intorno, che avrei preferito morire in quell’istante piuttosto che continuare quell’esistenza priva di senso?

Non gli avrei dato quella soddisfazione, non per ottenere come unico risultato quello di vedere il sorriso sul suo volto, e probabilmente sentirgli dire che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che finché avevo delle persone che mi amavano avevo anche un motivo per vivere.

Ero stanco, stanco. Sfinito dal non fare niente.

Ero appena rientrato nella mia stanza, e quasi inorridii nel vedere Kei e Yabu.

Digrignai i denti, colmo di una rabbia della quale non avrei saputo spiegare nemmeno l’origine.

Mi buttai di peso sul letto, ignorandoli. Li vidi scambiarsi degli sguardi confusi, ma quando parlarono il loro tono era allegro, come sempre.

“Com’è andata oggi? Che cosa hai fatto?” mi chiese Yabu.

_Ho iniziato il secondo ciclo di chemio, dopo aver passato tutta la scorsa settimana a vomitare. Mi sono guardato allo specchio per un’ora passandomi la mano per i capelli e vedendoli andare via a ciuffi interi, e mi sono fermato prima che gli effetti fossero visibili, perché non mi va che vediate che sto male. Poi ho fumato una sigaretta e sono stato perseguitato per l’ennesima volta da uno psichiatra fin troppo caritatevole. Senza dubbio è più di quanto tu abbia fatto nell’ultimo mese._

Questo fu il fiume di parole che mi attraversò la mente.

Erano parole che l’avrebbero ferito, e mi fermai appena in tempo, prima di pronunciarle davvero.

L’avrebbero ferito perché avrebbe capito quanto io stessi effettivamente male.

L’avrebbero ferito per la mia ostinazione nel voler fingere che tutto andasse a meraviglia.

L’avrebbero ferito perché era vero che tutto quello era più di quanto lui avesse fatto nell’ultimo mese; viveva a casa con la madre, orfano di un padre dal quale avevano ereditato milioni di yen, e non aveva mai lavorato nemmeno un giorno della sua vita.

Si sarebbe imbarazzato, e per un momento dovetti ammettere con me stesso che non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto umiliarlo.

Respirai a fondo più volte, prima di recuperare la calma.

Odiavo la persona che stavo diventando, odiavo quella rabbia incontrollabile, quella che mi portava a pensare cose del genere di persone che volevano solo starmi accanto, che volevano solo aiutarmi a superare quel momento.

“Niente di particolare. Stamattina mi sono svegliato tardi. Ho pranzato. Poi ho fatto un giro nel giardino e mi sono fumato una sigaretta” risposi, come un automa.

Vedendo che non andavo oltre, entrambi si sedettero accanto a me, rimanendo semplicemente in silenzio.

Fu allora che Kei, preso da quell’istinto materno che avevo sempre mal sopportato, allungò la mano per prendere la mia.

Mi scansai, bruscamente, torcendogli il polso.

Non gli avevo fatto troppo male, ne ero certo. Non fisicamente.

Non lo guardai in faccia, perché sapevo già che espressione avrei visto.

Delusione. Confusione. Forse qualche lacrima, perché sarebbe stata tipica di Ryosuke.

Mi voltai, dando loro le spalle.

“Sono stanco. Penso che mi metterò a dormire” dissi loro, con il chiaro intento di farli andare via.

Ancora silenzio, poi Yabu si decise finalmente a parlare.

“D’accordo. Ti lasciamo riposare, ci vediamo nei prossimi giorni. Andiamo, Kei-chan” mormorò, con tono spento.

_Non tornate. Per favore, non tornate più._

Ma, ancora una volta, tacqui.

***

Arrivò anche Ryo, instancabile, e dopo di lui fece la sua comparsa Hikaru.

Non ne potevo più di vedere altre persone, ma mi era rimasta parte del cervello abbastanza sana dall’immaginare che tanto Ryo quanto Hikaru non erano Yabu e Kei, che non avrebbero ceduto così facilmente.

Hikka era seduto accanto a me, ascoltava assorto i discorsi privi di logica di Ryo, le sue lamentele su quanto ero dimagrito e su quanto le occhiaie mi avessero segnato il viso.

Mi venne da ridere, stranamente.

Erano discorsi campati in aria, tanto per riempire il silenzio e fare l’amico eccessivamente preoccupato. Impedivano di far vertere la conversazione su argomenti che non avrei mai voluto toccare.

Quando se ne andò, rimasi da solo con Hikaru. Continuò a guardarmi ancora un po’, mettendo le braccia incrociate sul letto e poggiandovi la testa sopra.

“Allora... come ti senti?” mi domandò, alla fine. Io alzai un sopracciglio, ironico.

“Oggi mi hanno fatto questa domanda solo quindici volte” risposi, con tono quasi velenoso. Lui scosse le spalle e accennò un sorriso.

“Lo immagino. Ma io voglio sapere come ti senti _davvero_ ” ecco finalmente Yaotome Hikaru.

Non gli piaceva che gli si mentisse, e aveva la capacità di spingerti a dire quello che voleva senza dover nemmeno diventare insistente.

Con lui, per qualche ragione, era più facile parlare di quanto non lo fosse con chiunque altro.

Non mi diceva mai che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Non mi diceva che sarei guarito presto, non mi diceva che non mi dovevo arrendere.

Parlava del presente, di come stavo e di come mi sentivo, come se non gl’importasse altro.

Gli ero grato, da un lato, di questo suo modo di fare; dall’altro, tentare di chiudermi a riccio con lui come facevo con tutti gli altri era pressoché impossibile.

“Sto male. La chemio mi distrugge. Mi sento sempre stanco, ho mal di testa e nausea continui. E poi...” mi morsi un labbro, indeciso se dirglielo o meno. Ma alla fine constatai che tenerglielo nascosto non aveva alcun senso “Hanno cominciato a cadermi i capelli” gli dissi, passandomi una mano sulla testa a riprova. Lui mi sorrise, tristemente, dandomi una veloce pacca sul braccio.

“Sapevi che sarebbe accaduto, no?” mi chiese, con una sorta di dolcezza che raramente avrei associato a lui, ma riuscendo pur sempre a mantenere il suo solito contegno. Annuii lentamente, poi scossi le spalle.

“Sì, lo sapevo. Ma mi fa un certo effetto comunque” mormorai, alla fine.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per un po’, probabilmente rimuginando entrambi sulle medesime cose; alla fine, lui alzò lo sguardo e gli vidi indossare quell’aria sorniona che assumeva quando voleva costringermi a fare qualcosa che non mi andava.

Non mi sbagliavo.

“Hai parlato con lo psicologo della clinica?” mi chiese. Io sbarrai gli occhi e mi misi velocemente a sedere, tentando di reprimere i conati dovuti ai movimenti troppo bruschi.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” gli domandai a mia volta, cauto. Quello probabilmente era l’ultimo argomento in cui volevo entrare. Dopo la malattia, ovviamente.

“Beh, ho sentito Arioka-sensei dire che la clinica ha uno psicologo interno. Mi sono informato: è abbastanza giovane, ma dicono che sia bravo. Parlano davvero bene di lui” mi informò. Io feci una smorfia, scuotendo la testa.

“Non ho bisogno di parlare con nessuno, grazie. Tanto meno con un ragazzino che pretenda di poter capire come mi sento” Hikaru mi rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi condiscendenti.

“Provare non ti costa nulla, vero? Puoi andarci, magari alla fine risulterà davvero utile” tentò di convincermi, con quel suo tono ragionevole e pacato, lo stesso che usava con me da sempre.

Riflettei.

Normalmente, forse gli avrei dato ragione. Non avevo la minima voglia di andare da qualsivoglia strizzacervelli ma, come aveva detto, provare non mi sarebbe costato niente. E poi, avrebbe significato non dovere avere a che fare con lui che tentava di convincermi a tutti i costi.

Tuttavia... quel ragazzo mi aveva irritato, profondamente.

Se prima d’allora non l’avessi mai visto, se non avesse tentato di convincermi ad andare da lui, se non mi avesse mandato quel caffè tramite quella ragazzina... sì, forse sarebbe stato semplice convincermi.

Ma al momento, cercavo soltanto di pensare a qualche scusa abbastanza convincente per spingere Hikaru a desistere.

Peccato che non mi venisse in mente nulla.

“Allora? Ci andrai?” mi chiese, dopo qualche minuto in cui aveva atteso che fossi io a parlare. Scossi la testa, fingendo indifferenza.

“Lo sai che non mi piace parlare. Non mi piace parlare con i miei amici, tu sei l’unico con cui parlo della malattia, e lo faccio soltanto perché mi costringi. Immagina con un estraneo. Non è qualcosa che faccia per me.” risposi, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e aspettandomi di vederlo ridere. Non accadde.

“Io non sono un medico. Non sono uno psicologo. Hai bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che possa davvero aiutarti” mormorò, spento. Mi morsi un labbro. Era più semplice dire di no ad un Hikaru sornione di quanto non lo fosse ad un Hikaru nel mezzo di uno dei suoi attacchi di malinconia, che avevo imparato a conoscere così bene.

“Tu sei mio amico. E mi aiuta davvero parlare con te” provai a consolarlo, con un tono assai più dolce di quello che avevo usato con chiunque negli ultimi mesi. Lui accennò un sorriso.

“Un tuo amico. Già... grazie” disse, e io trovai questo ultimo commento abbastanza insensato. Ma non indagai. “Vuoi andarci almeno una volta? Solo per farmi stare tranquillo. Ti prego.” Il suo tono di voce vicino alla frustrazione mi fece sospirare.

Era difficile resistere, quando pregava.

Sbuffai, voltandomi dall’altra parte.

“D’accordo, ci vado. Una volta sola, per dimostrarti che è perfettamente inutile. E non lo faccio per farti contento, solo per farti smettere d’insistere” precisai, ma non riuscendo ad evitare che lui sorridesse, come se avesse appena vinto qualcosa.

Poggiai pesantemente la testa contro il cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi. 

Qualcosa mi diceva che il giorno dopo Takaki-sensei avrebbe avuto all’incirca il medesimo sguardo sul viso.

Avrebbe pensato di aver vinto, convincendomi ad andare da lui. Era un pensiero che m’infastidiva parecchio, ma ormai avevo dato la mia parola ad Hikaru che l’avrei fatto.

Se non altro, il caffè era particolarmente buono. Magra consolazione.

Mi addormentai pensando a quello che mi aspettava il giorno dopo, inquieto.

I pensieri si accavallavano nella mia mente, non facendo altro che acuire quel mal di testa che da qualche mese a quella parte non si era deciso ad abbandonarmi.

Mi domandai se sarebbe durato fino alla fine.

Era come se sentissi il tumore spingere dentro la mia testa, come se avessi coscienza di come diventasse più grande, una spada di Damocle che mi pendeva fra capo e collo.

Sospirai, spingendo la faccia sul cuscino per non vedere la luce.

Era assurdo.

Che me lo spiegasse lo psicologo che cosa mi passava per la testa.


	6. Chapter 6

Quella mattina mi ero svegliato male.

Avevo zittito la sveglia ben due volte prima di riuscire ad alzarmi, svegliato da Natsumi.

Avevo avuto degli incubi, senza dubbio, ma non riuscivo a ricordare in merito a cosa.

Non avevo fatto colazione, sperando nel caffè di Yuto per tirarmi su di morale.

Ero arrivato nel mio studio con venti minuti di ritardo, e aprendo la porta mi ero preparato a scusarmi con Keito, ma non appena entrai rimasi di sasso.

Seduto sul divano, con la solita aria cupa, stava seduto Chinen.

Rigirava fra le mani una tazza di caffè, come se stesse decidendo se berlo a meno.

Vidi Keito e Yuto lanciarmi uno sguardo, misto fra la confusione e l’avvertimento.

Il ragazzo alzò la testa, e mi guardò male.

“Era ora” fu il suo saluto. Mi morsi un labbro, per evitare di rispondergli sgarbatamente.

Maledizione. Avevo aspettato per giorni quel momento, e di certo non avrei rovinato tutto solo perché non ero in grado di lasciar correre il suo malumore.

“Mi dispiace. Ho avuto difficoltà a svegliarmi stamattina” mi scusai, chinando la testa. Mi avvicinai alla caffettiera, versandomi una tazza di caffè ancora caldo, poi andai a sedermi sulla sedia di fronte al divano.

Rimasi a guardarlo, senza dire niente.

Era sorprendentemente difficile iniziare una conversazione con lui, più di quanto non lo fosse normalmente con altri pazienti.

Continuava a scrutarmi, con quell’atteggiamento di sfida che mi metteva a disagio, ma che mi faceva contemporaneamente venire voglia di raccogliere la sfida, di spingerlo a fidarsi di me.

“Che cosa ti ha convinto a venire qui, finalmente?” gli chiesi, senza smettere di sorridere. Lui alzò un sopracciglio.

“Per quanto possa essere buono, credimi quando ti dico che non è per il caffè” rispose, per poi lanciare uno sguardo di scuse a Yuto, il quale tuttavia si era voltato verso la cucina, e sembrava non averlo sentito. “Un mio amico mi ha praticamente costretto a venire, almeno una volta. Quindi se potesse cominciare a farmi le sue domande, io potrei risponderle con banalità di sorta, ed entro un’ora al massimo potremmo aver finito questo teatrino” concluse, poggiando pesantemente le spalle contro lo schienale.

Chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo, e mi parve di scorgere una smorfia di dolore sul suo volto, ma fu qualcosa di troppo repentino perché potessi effettivamente definirlo.

“Potremmo anche cominciare con il presentarci, ti pare?” proposi, fingendo di non sapere come si chiamassi. Lui annuì brevemente, prima di biascicare ‘Chinen Yuri’. “Grazie. Come hai letto ieri, io sono Takaki Yuya. Adesso direi che possiamo cominciare. C’è qualcosa di cui ti piacerebbe parlarmi?” domanda sbagliata, probabilmente. Date le premesse, era ovvio che sarebbe scoppiato a ridere, sarcastico, cosa che effettivamente accadde.

“Mi piacerebbe rimanere in silenzio per i prossimi cinquanta minuti, tuttavia non sono ancora arrivato al punto di volerti far perdere tempo inutilmente. Per cui... se vuoi cominciare a chiedermi qualcosa, accomodati pure” ribatté, con aria pungente.

Sospirai. Avrei voluto dirgli che non era così che lavoravo, che avrei preferito che parlassimo, che avessimo una conversazione come due persone civili, piuttosto che un banale botta e risposta.

Ma sapevo che non avrebbe apprezzato né collaborato, sicché mi piegai alle sue condizioni.

“Va bene. Vuoi cominciare con il dirmi chi è l’amico che ti ha convinto a venire qui? Deve avere una certa influenza su di te se è arrivato addirittura a persuaderti ad andare contro i tuoi principi” gli dissi, provocatorio. Lui fece un mezzo sorriso, e il suo sguardo divenne vacuo.

“Yaotome Hikaru. È un mio buon amico, l’ho conosciuto tramite il fidanzato del mio migliore amico” disse, sorridendo nel parlare di lui.

“Da quanto tempo lo conosci?” domandai poi, curioso. Mi chiedevo davvero come fosse possibile che si fosse lasciato convincere a venire da me, quando era da giorni che tentavo di attirarlo nel mio studio, a parlare con lui, a stabilire una qualsiasi forma di contatto.

Se l’avessi mai conosciuto, mi sarei dovuto ricordare di ringraziare quel Yaotome Hikaru.

“L’ho conosciuto quattro anni fa, quando Kei, l’amico di cui ti parlavo, ha cominciato a frequentare Yabu. Una sera siamo usciti tutti insieme, Yabu si è portato dietro lui e... diciamo che ci siamo trovati bene insieme, ecco tutto.”

Annuii, brevemente.

Mi domandai se non intendesse lasciar passare quell’ora evitando di parlare di se stesso. Ma se questo era quello che voleva fare, avrei seguito la scia. In fondo, non era detto che non riuscissi a capire qualcosa di lui tramite le persone con cui stava a contatto.

“Hai altri amici?” chiesi, diretto. Lo vidi sorridere, e per una volta mi parve un sorriso privo di ironia.

“Ti domandi se una persona con questo caratteraccio possa davvero frequentare altri esseri umani? Ti assicuro che ero assai più malleabile prima...” s’interruppe, e scorsi un’ombra sul suo volto, ma fu un attimo “Per lo più esco con Kei e un altro mio vecchio compagno di scuola, Yamada Ryouke. Li conosco da anni, e da allora abbiamo sempre mantenuto dei rapporti abbastanza stretti. Io e Kei condividiamo l’appartamento.” di nuovo, lo vidi incupirsi, e non indagai oltre.

Si passò distrattamente la mano fra i capelli, e alcuni di essi rimasero impigliati, venendo portati via come se nulla fosse.

Chinen arrossì, guardandomi brevemente.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò, alzandosi per gettarli nel cestino. Io sospirai.

Che mi piacesse o meno, che piacesse o meno a lui, era il momento di entrare in argomenti più seri.

“Ti va di parlarmi della malattia?” domandai, con tono di voce sommesso. Lui rimase immobile, il volto divenuto improvvisamente di pietra.

“No. Ma suppongo che non cambi nulla” sospirò, portandosi le mani alle tempie “Cosa vuoi sapere?” io scrollai le spalle.

“Qualsiasi cosa ti passi per la mente andrà bene” lo rassicurai, facendolo sorridere di nuovo.

“Non me l’aspettavo, quello è certo. Il mio medico mi ha spiegato che nella maggior parte dei casi un tumore si presenta quando un soggetto è predisposto per fattori genetici. E in effetti nella famiglia di mio padre ci sono stati alcuni casi analoghi. Solo che, ecco... suppongo di aver pensato che a me non sarebbe mai successo nulla, giusto?” tirò fuori dalla tasca della camicia il pacchetto di sigarette, mostrandomelo “E’ come la scritta ‘Il fumo uccide’ su queste sigarette. Lo leggo tutti i giorni, ogni volta che ne accendo una. E penso che tanto ho fumato fin’ora e non mi è mai accaduto niente, e non vedo perché così all’improvviso mi debba venire un cancro ai polmoni, un ictus o un infarto” sospirò di nuovo e chinò gli occhi, forse imbarazzato “Stupido, non trovi?” io scossi la testa, e non per falsa comprensione. Riuscivo davvero a capire quello che stava dicendo, era quel circolo vizioso di pensieri che spinge ogni essere umano a credere di essere invincibile.

Fino a quando non viene messo di fronte alla cruda realtà della propria natura. ~~~~

“Non è stupido. Tutti noi pensiamo sempre che non ci accadrà niente. Né a noi né alle persone che amiamo. Credo che sia un modo per proteggerci, in un certo senso. Per vivere le nostre giornate con un po’ di serenità” scossi le spalle “Non è sbagliato, in fin dei conti. Se ci dovessimo preoccupare di quello che può accaderci, vivremmo nell’ansia più totale, le pare?” lui si portò una mano alla bocca, cominciando a torturarsi le labbra con le unghie, poco curate ma comunque eleganti.

“Vero. Ma io adesso mi trovo a dover fare i conti con qualcosa alla quale non avevo mai pensato prima” mormorò, con il tono di voce che si faceva sempre meno spavaldo man mano che continuava a parlare.

“E che cosa sarebbe cambiato se una mattina ti fossi svegliato e avessi detto ‘Forse un giorno mi verrà il cancro?’. Adesso saresti più preparato a quello che stai subendo?” ero stato duro. Senza giri di parole, ma immaginavo che non li avrebbe graditi comunque.

“No. Starei esattamente come starei ora, penso” rispose, distogliendo lo sguardo da me per rivolgerlo al panorama oltre la finestra, assorto.

“Cioè?” sorrise, di nuovo.

Qualcosa a cui mi sarei addirittura potuto abituare.

“Perennemente stanco. Con la voglia di stare da solo. Irritato per ogni minima cosa” a queste parole arrossì, e chinò la testa come in segno di scusa. Gli sorrisi a mia volta.

“Continua.”

Si esasperò, gettandosi pesantemente contro lo schienale del divano.

“Ho continuamente voglia di urlare, di dire ai miei amici di lasciarmi da solo, di non stare lì a guardarmi, perché non farà altro che farli stare male. Avrei voglia di andare a dormire e...”

“E?” lo spronai. Lui tacque per svariati secondi, e io non dissi più nulla, deciso a dargli il suo tempo.

“E non svegliarmi il mattino dopo” sussurrò, piano, come se fosse un segreto. Si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi verso la porta. “Bene, credo che questo sia anche troppo rispetto alle tue aspettative su di me, no Takaki-sensei?” disse, fingendo nonchalance. Mi alzai anch’io, accompagnandolo sulla soglia.

“Non posso negare di aver temuto che avremmo passato un’ora a fissarci negli occhi senza proferire parola. Quindi... sì, dal punto di vista professionale posso dirmi soddisfatto” conclusi, aprendo la porta. Lui scosse la testa, con quella stessa aria esasperata che gli avevo visto assumere per giorni prima che si decidesse finalmente a venire da me.

“Devo andare. Probabilmente Kei sarà venuto a trovarmi, e si starà domandando dove sia finito”

“Tornerai?” mi morsi la lingua non appena ebbi pronunciato quella singola parola. Troppo diretto, troppo veloce... un tono di voce troppo speranzoso, che di professionale aveva ben poco.

“Non è escluso” fu la sua sibillina risposta, dopodiché si avviò verso il giardino “Buona giornata, sensei” concluse, agitando una mano in segno di saluto a Yuto e Keito, comparsi improvvisamente al mio fianco.

Di nuovo, rimasi a fissarlo affascinato.

C’era ancora molto che mi sfuggiva di quel ragazzo. Non sapevo se sarebbe tornato o meno, ma era certo che ci sperassi ancora più di quanto non avessi effettivamente dato a vedere.

Sapevo che soffriva come un cane, e che l’ultimo dei suoi desideri era quello di darlo a vedere.

Avevo capito che teneva a coloro che gli stavano intorno più di quanto potessi immaginare, l’avevo capito da come parlava di loro, da come parlava della malattia stessa.

Avevo capito parecchie cose, ma era come se le avessi capite a metà.

Qualora fosse tornato, mi sarei divertito a renderle intere, ad immergermi nella sua psiche, a imparare a conoscerlo, per poterlo anche aiutare, forse.

Chinen Yuri era una persona migliore di quella che voleva apparire, senza dubbio.

Una persona che avrei voluto rivedere, della quale non mi sarei stancato mai.

_Avrei voglia di andare a dormire, e di non svegliarmi il mattino dopo._

Mi vennero i brividi ripensando a quella sua frase, e tentai di dire a me stesso che il mio interesse nei suoi confronti era perfettamente giustificato dal punto di vista professionale.

E che lo fosse era indubbio, ma non era tutto.

Volevo strapparlo via a quella sensazione, all’idea che morire fosse la cosa migliore, che quello che stava vivendo in quel momento fosse un destino peggiore della morte stessa.

Avrei voluto dirgli che doveva vivere perché lo doveva a se stesso, ma sapevo di non avere il diritto di farlo.

“Non lasciare che nessun paziente diventi un’ossessione, Yuya” dissi a me stesso, per l’ennesima volta, come un mantra che non riuscivo a seguire.

Era maledettamente tardi.


	7. Chapter 7

Ero deluso da me stesso.

Ero andato lì con l’intento di rimanere in silenzio o, se non altro, di pilotare la conversazione in modo tale da non scendere troppo nel personale.

Inutile dire che avevo fallito miseramente.

Quel ragazzo aveva decisamente qualcosa di strano. Per quanto il suo sorriso potesse irritarmi, per quanto trovassi allucinante l’intera situazione, non avevo potuto fare a meno di parlare troppo, di dire a voce cose che fino a quel momento avevo soltanto pensato.

Tornato nella mia stanza, come previsto, trovai Kei.

Veniva con una certa regolarità, anche più giorni di fila quando riusciva a ritagliarsi degli spazi dal lavoro. Mi portava la biancheria pulita, mi faceva un po’ di compagnia e mi chiedeva della terapia, di come mi sentissi, di quale fosse il parere dei medici.

Spesso e volentieri, mi portava anche qualcosa da mangiare, qualcosa di sicuramente più buono di quello che mi portavano a pranzo e a cena. E puntualmente il rituale si ripeteva: mi porgeva i biscotti o la fetta di torta o qualsiasi cosa mi avesse portato quel giorno, io sorridevo e dicevo che l’avrei mangiata quella sera a cena.

Poi, dato che non mi andava l’idea di sprecare del cibo, andavo a portarla ad un ragazzo, di svariati anni più piccolo di me, con il quale ogni tanto mi capitava di scambiare due chiacchiere davanti alla macchinetta del caffè.

Non lo facevo per cattiveria; non ce la facevo a mangiare, era una sorta di tortura. Le infermiere insistevano perché mettessi qualcosa nello stomaco, o sarebbero state costrette a nutrirmi con la flebo. E io, convinto dai loro ragionamenti, accettavo; i conati di vomito si facevano insopportabili prima ancora che riuscissi a finire di mangiare.

Ero dimagrito parecchio, ma supponevo che Kei non ci avesse fatto troppo caso, o avesse imputato lo smagrimento alla cura. Il che, in effetti, era vero.

“Ciao Yu” mi disse, abbracciandomi.

Mi abbracciava più spesso, ultimamente.

Era qualcosa che odiavo. Non il fatto che mi abbracciasse in sé, solo... la foga che ci metteva.

Come se non avesse più avuto la possibilità di farlo.

“Ciao Kei-chan” risposi, svogliato, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Dove sei stato?” domandò, con curiosità. Raramente, quando arrivava di mattina, mi trovava fuori dalla mia stanza.

Mi morsi un labbro. Non avevo particolarmente voglia di dirgli dove fossi stato, di spiegarle come Hikka mi avesse convinto.

Di dirgli quello che avevo detto a Takaki-sensei, perché era il mio migliore amico e l’avrebbe voluto sapere. Un po’, forse, lo capivo.

“Sono andato a fumarmi una sigaretta e ho fatto un giro in giardino. C’è bel tempo, si sta benissimo” risposi, con nonchalance. Lui mi guardò, per un secondo.

Strano potere aveva Kei, di capire quando gli stavo mentendo.

E fingere di non saperlo.

Si limitò ad annuire, serio, prima di voltarsi verso un angolo della stanza, dove era poggiato un sacco abbastanza grande.

“Ti ho portato alcuni libri. Ho pensato che ti annoiassi qui tutto il giorno, magari ti andrebbe di leggere qualcosa” io gli sorrisi, sinceramente grato.

“Grazie Kei-chan. In effetti non è che questo posto pulluli di cose da fare, anche se fra te, Kota, Hikka e Ryo è raro che stia da solo” se l’avessi detto poco prima, probabilmente il mio tono sarebbe stato macchiato da una sorta di rancore represso, dovuto nemmeno io sapevo a cosa. In quel momento invece era semplicemente una constatazione, un dato di fatto... qualcosa di cui potevo addirittura essere felice.

Il buon umore mi era tornato per la prospettiva di poter fare qualcosa, o erano soltanto quegli sbalzi d’umore di cui ero stato avvertito?

Sospirai, cercando di mascherare l’improvvisa inquietudine.

Kei rimase per circa un’ora con me, prima di dirmi che aveva delle commissioni da svolgere.

Come lui, anche io ero perfettamente in grado di capire quando mi stava mentendo, e riconobbi la sua delicatezza nel volermi lasciare da solo dopo un po’, sapendo quanto effettivamente ne avessi bisogno.

Lo ringraziai in silenzio, solo con un sorriso.

Di meglio, non avrei saputo fare.

***

Quel pomeriggio lo passai da solo.

Hikka mi telefonò, per sapere se fossi andato o meno dallo psicologo.

Gli risposi seccamente con un sì e lui, come aveva fatto Takaki-sensei, mi domandò se ci sarei tornato, ottenendo la stessa risposta.

Yabu mi mandò un messaggio, chiedendomi scusa per quanto era successo il giorno prima, per poi domandarmi se mi andasse bene che mi venissero a trovare, nei prossimi giorni.

Sorrisi. Yabu aveva sempre posseduto l’arte dello scusarsi anche quando erano gli altri ad avere torto.

Mi scusai a mia volta, dicendogli che sarei stato felice di vederlo.

Anche quella, una mezza verità.

Ma che cosa avrei dovuto dirgli, del resto?

Rimanete a casa, tranquilli?

Divertitevi mentre io sono qui?

Dimenticatevi che esisto, fingete che io sia morto? _Già_ morto.

Sospirai.

Avrei voluto ritrovare un po’ di quell’ottimismo che possedevo prima della malattia.

Man mano che i giorni passavano, la speranza svaniva sempre di più.

Arioka-sensei non era mai troppo specifico quando mi visitava, diceva solo che il tumore era in crescita, lenta ma costante.

Che la chemio stava facendo effetto, perché senza di essa la crescita sarebbe stata ancora più esponenziale.

E io mi limitavo ad annuire, a dire che capivo e a continuare quella cura infernale che mi faceva passare la voglia di vivere.

Il cocktail di medicinali bruciava nelle vene al momento dell’iniezione, e i suoi effetti erano devastanti.

Subito veniva la nausea. Poi la debolezza, quella che mi faceva sentire di non riuscire nemmeno a rimanere in piedi. Sentivo la bocca e la lingua in fiamme per giorni, tanto che, pur se avessi avuto particolarmente appetito, mi sarebbe stato impossibile mettere qualcosa sotto i denti.

E poi c’erano i capelli.

Era l’unica cosa che non mi causava del dolore fisico, eppure era quella che sopportavo peggio.

Perché era quella che m’impediva di mentire a me stesso e che presto o tardi mi avrebbe impedito di mentire agli altri.

Andai in bagno, e mi guardai a quel maledettissimo specchio.

Se guardavo bene, riuscivo a scorgere i segni di dove intere ciocche di capelli erano cadute, come se non fossero attaccate al cuoio capelluto.

Di nuovo, mi passai la mano sulla testa.

Ciocca dopo ciocca, capello dopo capello.

Era impossibile fermarsi.

Ad un certo punto pensai quasi di stare per scoppiare a piangere, ma era come se non ne avessi la forza.

Pochi ciuffi rimasero attaccati dopo che ebbi finito, e mi curai di tagliarli con le forbici e di raderli via.

Poi, finalmente, mi osservai di nuovo allo specchio, con calma.

 _Sei malato, Yuri._ dissi all’immagine riflessa, un’immagine che non mi apparteneva, l’immagine di un uomo che non ero più io.

Pensai che facesse più freddo senza capelli, e risi di questo pensiero così superficiale.

Distolsi lo sguardo lentamente, e tornai nella stanza. Mi distesi sul letto, guardando l’ora.

Le sei del pomeriggio.

Ero stanco, come sempre.

Avevo l’emicrania, come sempre.

Dovevo solo decidere se fosse più semplice dormire o rimanere sveglio, ma alla fine puntai per la seconda opzione.

Non ne potevo più di pensare.

***

La mattina dopo, fui svegliato da Arioka-sensei.

Dovevo continuare la cura, dovevo fare l’ennesima, inutile iniezione.

“Ha deciso di tagliarli, vedo” fu il suo primo commento dopo avermi salutato.

Era tranquillo, pacato, colloquiale.

Immaginai che ne avesse visti parecchi di casi del genere.

Scossi le spalle, annuendo.

“Ho preso in contropiede la chemio. Li ho tolti via io prima che lo facesse lei” dissi, fingendo una sorta di allegria che in quel momento non provavo.

Lui fece un sorriso di circostanza, probabilmente immaginando come mi dovessi sentire al di là delle mie parole.

Iniziò a mescolare i vari medicinali, dopodiché si voltò verso di me, con la siringa in mano.

Era strano come quell’ago mi sembrasse ogni volta più grande.

Pensavo che a lungo andare mi ci sarei abituato, che non avrebbe fatto più male, che il mio braccio, ridotto ad un colabrodo, si sarebbe abituato a quelle continue invasioni.

La mia pelle invece era più sensibile, il solo sfiorarla sembrava causarmi dolore.

La zona di entrambi i gomiti era livida, eppure in qualche modo dovevo stringere i denti e tirare avanti, perché non avevo altra scelta.

Ero già giunto al limite, e qualcosa mi diceva che era ancora troppo presto.

Non ero pronto, ma probabilmente non lo sarei mai stato.

Sapevo che sarebbe successo, continuavo a ripetermi che non ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto, che non c’era speranza per me, e a quello mi ero arreso.

Ma non mi ero arreso invece ai danni che il tempo stava apportando al mio corpo, non mi ero arreso al mio inesorabile sfibrarmi, consumarmi. Se da un lato quindi temevo quel momento fatale, dall’altro volevo che arrivasse il prima possibile.

Ero stanco anche solo di guardarmi allo specchio tutte le mattine, e vedere un ragazzo che stava morendo.

“Arioka-sensei... come sta andando la cura?” gli domandai, tentando di distogliere l’attenzione dal dolore lancinante al braccio.

Era una domanda che gli ponevo quasi quotidianamente; era l’unico con il quale non mi preoccupassi di fingere uno stoicismo che in realtà non mi apparteneva.

Non avrebbe avuto alcun senso, del resto.

A lui non potevo mentire. Sapeva esattamente che non stavo bene, per quanto bravo potessi essere bravo a mascherare la mia stessa malattia.

Sospirò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla siringa.

“Sta andando. Come le dicevo, non va né bene né male. La chemioterapia agisce sul tumore, e ne rallenta la crescita. Tuttavia, non è in grado di bloccarla. Domani faremo un’altra risonanza, giusto per avere un’idea più precisa sul livello di crescita della massa” fece una pausa, rimosse l’ago dal mio braccio e tappò nuovamente la siringa “Inutile che le ricordi che, così come i medicinali agiscono sulla massa cancerosa, agiscono sul resto dell’organismo. Quindi nausea, debolezza, perdita di appetito e quant’altro, sono reazioni del tutto normali” precisò.

Sì, era inutile ripetermelo.

Me lo diceva ogni volta che mi iniettava il cocktail, e ogni volta io annuivo e dicevo che capivo.

Ma non lo trovavo pedante. Sapevo che ognuno di quei sintomi era dovuto alla chemio, ma comprendevo anche il panico che la loro compresenza era in grado di generare.

Ero in un certo senso sollevato dal sentirmelo dire con costanza.

Almeno quelli, erano sintomi che non potevano essere ricondotti in nessun modo al tumore.

“E... l’emicrania? Quella non è dovuta alla chemio, vero? L’avevo anche da prima di cominciarla” domandai poi, sentendomi quasi un bambino. Avevo abbassato lo sguardo, imbarazzato. La risposta era ovvia, ma volevo sentirmela dare da lui.

“No, non è dovuta alla chemio. Data la posizione della massa e la sua grandezza, è perfettamente normale che lei abbia una cefalea pressoché continua. Se il dolore dovesse diventare insostenibile però, lo faccia sapere all’infermiera di turno e provvederemo a farle avere degli analgesici” mi disse, con la sua solita gentilezza. Scossi la testa.

“E’ sopportabile. Fa una sorta di corredo a tutto il resto” risposi, in un mormorio appena udibile.

Se ne andò, augurandomi buona giornata e raccomandandomi di riposare.

Per l’ennesima volta, l’avevo lasciato andare via senza fargli la domanda più importante di tutte, quella che mi tartassava da mesi ormai.

Non sapevo se avrei mai avuto il coraggio di fargliela davvero, e non sapevo se lui mi avrebbe dato una risposta esaustiva, ma quella era parte del cumulo di tormenti che mi assillavano giorno e notte.

_Arioka-sensei... io morirò, vero?_


	8. Chapter 8

Era passata una settimana esatta.

Una settimana durante la quale tutti i giorni lo vedevo sedersi su quella stessa panchina, lo vedevo fumare e poi lo vedevo andarsene, senza più nemmeno alzare lo sguardo verso di me, senza nemmeno concedermi un’occhiata.

Ero... frustrato.

Aveva tagliato i capelli.

Sapevo che l’avrebbe fatto, prima o poi. Provavano sempre tutti ad ignorare la malattia, a sfidarla, ma non vi riuscivano quasi mai.

Li divorava dall’interno, fino a quando non riuscivano più a mentire, ed erano costretti a prendere delle contromisure.

Drastiche, in quel caso.

Anche di quello mi sarebbe piaciuto parlargli.

Più i giorni passavano più mi rendevo conto che l’interesse era diventato ossessione, che l’ossessione era diventata preoccupazione... che quella preoccupazione mi spaventava, in un certo senso.

Rimanevo lì a guardarlo, senza sapere cosa dire e cosa fare per aiutarlo.

Provavo una voglia insana di andare accanto a lui, anche rimanendo in silenzio, ma solo per fargli sentire il calore della mia pelle accanto alla sua. Per fargli sapere che c’ero.

Scossi la testa, infastidito dai miei stessi pensieri.

Non era normale, non lo era affatto.

Ormai da troppo tempo mi domandavo che cosa mi attraesse in realtà in quell’uomo, senza trovare risposta. Mi ero posto gli interrogativi più svariati, trovando le giustificazioni più assurde.

Fin quando non ero stato costretto a scendere a compromessi con me stesso, ammettendo che il mio interesse non poteva più essere definito medico, ed andava anche oltre quello umano.

Ero solo un uomo che guardava un altro uomo in un modo in cui non avrebbe mai dovuto guardarlo.

Avevo disseppellito quella parte di me che credevo essere morta il giorno del mio matrimonio con Natsumi.

Quella parte di me confusa, quella che negava la realtà. Quella troppo giovane per prendersi le responsabilità delle proprie azioni.

Quella che aveva sempre avuto paura del rifiuto degli altri, e che aveva costretto se stesso nei letti di donne di cui poi non ricordava nemmeno il nome, solo per omologarsi alla massa.

Quel me stesso che, ad anni di distanza, continuava a disgustarmi.

Poi Natsumi era rimasta incinta, e io ero stato costretto a frenarmi bruscamente.

Ad ingigantire la mia menzogna fino a livelli che mai avevo creduto possibile raggiungere.

Amavo le mie figlie come niente al mondo, e volevo davvero bene a quella donna che aveva sopportato giorno dopo giorno la mia falsità, senza mai battere ciglio.

Fingendo che l’uomo che aveva accettato di sposare non fosse stato attratto dagli uomini, da sempre.

Non le avevo mai chiesto che cosa l’avesse spinta a rimanere comunque al mio fianco, forse temendo una risposta che, per forza di cose, non mi sarebbe piaciuta.

Avevo paura di risvegliare in lei il dubbio, di farle capire che la strada che aveva scelto era quella sbagliata, che il suo posto non era accanto a me; che sarebbe potuta uscire fuori di casa e sentirsi finalmente desiderata, appagata.

Cose che io non ero mai stato capace di darle.

Ma mai fino a quel momento avevo pensato che le cose potessero davvero cambiare. Avevo accettato la sua insoddisfazione, la sua frustrazione, la quale aveva sempre fatto compagnia alle mie.

Adesso che mi scoprivo attratto da quel ragazzo, come mai da nessuno, era come se quel castello di certezze vacillasse; certezze tristi, ma che mi facevano sentire al sicuro, che mi permettevano di non dover affrontare la realtà.

Ora si mostravano nella loro finzione, e mi dimostravano come fosse amara quella parvenza di moralità che ero convinto essere giusta, ma che mi faceva sentire un uomo peggiore, sempre di più con il passare dei giorni, con il crescere del mio interesse nei confronti di Chinen Yuri.

Mi morsi un labbro, nervosamente, e dentro di me lo maledissi. Non comprendevo cosa mi attirasse in lui, e accusavo la sua ritrosia, che risvegliava in me una curiosità quasi maniacale, la voglia di scoprire che cosa c’era dietro quel volto, la voglia di scoprire che cosa nascondeva nel suo cuore, quel cuore che non era intenzionato a mostrarmi.

La voglia di sapere se, almeno in minima parte, un po’ lo interessassi anch’io.

Mi vergognai di questo pensiero.

Avrei dovuto cercare un modo per uscire da quel circolo infernale di pensieri che portavano solo a lui ed alla mia inutilità, e invece mi ritrovavo sempre più invischiato in quella storia, che aveva luogo solo dentro la mia testa. 

La voglia di chiedergli come stesse, la voglia di stargli accanto, stava superando qualsiasi buonsenso, qualsiasi professionalità.

Ma ormai c’ero dentro, e sapevo che non ne sarei uscito.

***

Mi trovavo davanti alla porta della sua stanza.

Non sapevo che fare.

Fissavo quella porta, domandandomi fino a che punto fossi in grado di spingermi per quella follia.

Non so se fu la voglia di vederlo a spingermi, o solo la rassegnazione, ma alla fine mi feci coraggio e bussai.

Impiegò qualche secondo a rispondere, il tempo che occorreva perché il dubbio mi assalisse di nuovo, perché pensassi di andarmene, di fingere che non fosse accaduto nulla.

Ma quando lo sentii dire ‘avanti’, con tono sommesso, dissi a me stesso che non aveva più alcun senso voltarsi indietro, non aveva senso fuggire.

Entrai, timidamente.

Era seduto sul davanzale, con la finestra aperta; il suo sguardo era perso nel vuoto, e nemmeno si voltò a guardarmi.

“Chinen-san?” mormorai, quasi temessi d’interrompere il filo dei suoi pensieri.

Mi parve di vederlo trasalire, o forse me l’ero solo immaginato.

“Buonasera, Takaki-sensei” rispose, con tono stanco “Che cosa ti porta qui?” chiese.

Io mi morsi un labbro, dandomi mentalmente dell’idiota.

Che cosa mi portava lì?

Come avrei dovuto rispondegli?

Che cosa avevo pensato? Che bastasse entrare da quella porta, che fosse necessario solo essere nella sua stessa stanza per sentirmi improvvisamente meglio?

Presi un respiro profondo e tentai di sorridere; inutilmente forse, dato che continuava imperterrito a non guardarmi.

“Mi aspettavo di vederti di nuovo, negli ultimi giorni. Mi era sembrato che fossimo riusciti a stabilire un certo rapporto, io e te. E... speravo che avessi ancora voglia di parlare un po’, di dirmi come ti senti ultimamente” dissi, tutto d’un fiato.

Finalmente si voltò; non avrei saputo interpretare con chiarezza il suo sguardo, sapevo solo che vi potevo leggere sopra una blanda ironia, insieme a quel fondo di tristezza che stazionava lì dal primo momento in cui avevo posato gli occhi su di lui.

“Non devi essere poi così tanto impegnato se hai addirittura il tempo di venire ad elemosinare pazienti” fu la sua risposta, datami con quel tono amaro al quale ormai ero diventato uso.

Scrollai le spalle, deciso a non lasciarmi abbattere da quella sua ritrosia.

“Non hai tutti i torti. Non sono in molti a decidere di venire a parlare con me, a scegliere di sfogarsi. Hanno paura di guardare in faccia la malattia, suppongo. Temono che parlandone diventi reale, troppo reale da essere sopportata” tentennai, incerto su come continuare “Ma... tu ti sei aperto con me, la settimana scorsa. Mi hai detto quello che provi e, in parte, quello che pensi della sua situazione. So che non eri venuto da me per questo, che fosse stato per te non avresti nemmeno messo piede in quella dependance. Ma alla fine sei venuto, hai parlato e... non credevo che la cosa ti fosse dispiaciuta troppo, tutto qui” conclusi, con un sospiro.

Mentre ero perso nel mio monologo, lui aveva continuato a fissarmi, e non avevo mancato di notare come la sua espressione si facesse man mano più corrucciata.

Si alzò dal davanzale, con una lentezza esacerbante, e si diresse verso di me fino a quando la distanza fra di noi non fu ridotta a pochi centimetri.

Mi vergognai, ma non potevo negare di aver provato un fremito.

“Mi dici esattamente che cosa vuoi da me?” sibilò “Mi dici perché non riesci a lasciarmi in pace? Sono così interessante dal punto di vista psichiatrico? Correggimi se sbaglio, ma mi sembra che qui sia pieno di relitti umani come me, non capisco che cosa abbia io in più di loro. Non capisco perché ti accanisca così tanto con me, Takaki-sensei” si sfogò, ad alta voce.

Provai l’istinto di chiudere gli occhi, ma resistetti; in qualche modo, le sue parole mi avevano ferito. E mi avevano ferito perché sapevo che non potevo dargli una risposta, non una soddisfacente almeno.

Lo fissai, per un po’. Lui rimase fermò lì, davanti a me, guardandomi a sua volta con quegli occhi colmi di rabbia.

Di nuovo la voglia di scappare prese possesso di me, e di nuovo resistetti.

“Il punto è questo, Chinen-san. Il punto è che qui è pieno di relitti umani, di persone che hanno perso la speranza, che hanno perso il contatto con la realtà perché sentono di non farne più parte. Mentre tu non sei così; finché avrai ancora la voglia di prendertela, con me o con chiunque altro, finché avrai ancora voglia di provare quest’ _odio_ per quello che ti è successo, allora vorrà dire che non ti sei ancora arreso” ribattei, con tono più fermo e deciso di quello che avevo adottato prima.

Pensavo quello che gli avevo detto; non era tutto, certo, eppure era la risposta migliore che potessi dargli in quel momento.

Era quello che di lui mi affascinava, quello che mi spingeva a volerlo vicino. Il fatto che fosse in grado di odiare, di provare rabbia, significava che almeno era ancora in grado di provare qualcosa. Era di quello che aveva bisogno lui, ed era quello di cui avevo bisogno anche io.

Credere che non fosse andato tutto perso.

In quel momento, pensai che mi volesse colpire; e forse davvero ne aveva voglia, ma si trattenne.

Invece mi voltò di nuovo le spalle, per tornare a fissare il panorama fuori dalla finestra.

“Il fatto che io non mi sia arreso” disse, di punto in bianco “non dimostra nulla.” fece un gesto per indicare la cartella clinica appesa in fondo al letto “Quella non cambia, no? La mia malattia se ne frega che io riesca ancora ad odiare, che riesca a provare _qualsiasi cosa_ ” concluse, tornato calmo.

Io tacqui, perché il suo ragionamento era fin troppo lineare e logico perché potessi ribattere. “Vattene, per favore” mormorò.

Io chiusi gli occhi, sospirando.

“Tornerai da me?” chiesi, in un ultimo, disperato, tentativo di non lasciarmelo scivolare fra le dita.

Vidi le sue spalle tendersi, e riconobbi i segni dell’esasperazione; ma quando parlò, mantenne nuovamente la calma.

“Se questo servirà a farti stare meglio, non è escluso” concesse.

Io annuii brevemente, sebbene lui non potesse vedermi, e velocemente uscii dalla stanza.

Mi richiusi la porta alle spalle, prima di accasciarmi contro il muro e passarmi le mani davanti al viso.

C’era qualcosa nel modo in cui mi aveva parlato che mi dava l’assoluta certezza del fatto che sarebbe tornato davvero.

E aveva ragione: era quello che mi serviva per farmi stare meglio.

Speravo solo che potesse servire a far stare meglio anche lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Sapevo che avrei dovuto prendermela.

Quello che aveva fatto Takaki-sensei quel pomeriggio era tutto fuorché professionale.

Eppure la rabbia lasciava il posto ad una confusione e una curiosità alle quali non riuscivo a trovare risposta.

Mi recai verso il bagno, accesi la luce e fissai il mio riflesso allo specchio.

Quello che vedevo non era cambiato: c’era sempre lo stesso ragazzo con il volto segnato da una malattia che detestava ogni giorno di più, un ragazzo che si sentiva sconfitto ma non si era ancora del tutto arreso. Lo stesso ragazzo che mi fissava con aria sconsolata, quasi deridendomi perché continuavamo a fissarci a vicenda in cerca di una soluzione che, palesemente, non esisteva.

Che cos’avevo di diverso da tutti gli altri?

Che cosa lo interessava in me, che cosa lo spingeva a continuare a cercare un contatto con me, giorno dopo giorno?

Non comprenderlo era alquanto frustrante, e non avevo di certo bisogno di ulteriori frustrazioni.

Tornai nella stanza, sedendomi nuovamente sul davanzale; la finestra dava sull’ingresso principale e sul mare, ma più che perdermi ad osservare le onde, l’orizzonte sconfinato e tutto quello che sarebbe stato in grado di donarmi una calma se non altro apparente, mi divertivo ad osservare i volti di tutti coloro che entravano nella clinica.

Qualcuno mostrava semplicemente tristezza. Altri rancore. Molti rabbia, ancora di più rassegnazione.

Poi di tanto in tanto c’era anche qualcuno che usciva con un sorriso, ed era loro che mi piaceva guardare.

Immaginavo i miei amici uscire con quel medesimo sguardo in volto; in fondo non ci credevo davvero, ma pensarlo era quasi... _riposante._

Sentii bussare alla porta e sospirai, prima di invitare chiunque fosse dall’altra parte ad entrare.

Mi rilassai quando vidi Hikaru entrare nella stanza.

“Ciao, Yu” mi disse, sorridendomi. La voglia di rispondere al suo sorriso diventava sempre meno con il passare dei giorni, soprattutto se accompagnata dalle sensazioni di angoscia che mi aveva lasciato la visita di Takaki.

Ma gli sorrisi, come facevo sempre, e come sempre lui alzò un sopracciglio, a mostrare che si era reso conto di quanta poca voglia avessi di farlo.

“Ciao Hikka” gli risposi, allontanandomi dal davanzale. “Come mai sei passato? Oggi non eri di turno al bar?” domandai, incuriosito.

Yaotome scrollò le spalle, avvicinandosi a me e dandomi un colpetto affettuoso sulla guancia.

“Avevo voglia di vederti. In questa settimana non sono riuscito a passare spesso.”

“Non ti devi preoccupare. Se non hai tempo non hai tempo, non pretendo certo che tu venga qui tutti i giorni. Hai la tua vita, in fondo, non stare a pensare a me” gli dissi, mordendomi un labbro.

Lui sospirò, sedendosi sul letto e passandosi una mano sul viso, come frustrato.

“Yuri, come pretendi che io non pensi a te? Non me ne frega niente del lavoro e della mia vita, io è qui con te che voglio stare. Voglio starti accanto più che posso e...” chinò lo sguardo, arrossendo. “Vorrei che anche tu lo capissi.”

Io rimasi in silenzio, cercando di dare un senso alle sue parole.

Sapevo quanto si fosse affezionato a me, e anche io lo ero a lui.

E avevo sempre saputo che quello che mi legava a lui era del tutto diverso dal rapporto che avevo con Kei o con Ryo, ma questo non mi aveva mai dato eccessivamente da pensare.

Hikaru era stato quello che mi aveva convinto a fare le analisi, Hikaru era quello che si era informato sulla clinica, Hikaru era quello che cercava di stare al mio fianco il più possibile, e di sostenermi senza risultare invadente.

Come se fosse dentro la mia testa, e sapesse sempre di cosa io avessi bisogno per stare bene.

“Lo so, Hikka. Ma... quando dico che non dovresti, lo faccio solo per te, perché non voglio che tu rimanga a guardare mentre io...” sospirai, ma alla fine lo guardai dritto negli occhi, serio. “mentre io muoio” conclusi.

Hikaru si alzò in piedi, mettendosi di fronte a me, e per la prima volta da quando mi era stato diagnosticato il tumore vidi delle lacrime formarglisi agli angoli degli occhi.

Si chinò su di me, abbracciandomi. Mi strinse forte contro di sé, posandomi il volto su di una spalla, probabilmente nascondendo il fatto che stesse piangendo.

Ma non importava, perché se in chiunque altro una cosa del genere mi avrebbe infastidito, l’avrei concesso a Hikaru senza recriminare.

Poteva piangere quanto voleva, perché era in grado di far venire voglia di piangere anche a me, di farmi piangere tutte le lacrime che fino a quel momento mi ero vietato.

Mi faceva venire voglia di vivere solo per veder tornare il sorriso sul suo volto, ma tanto non avrei potuto farlo.

“Hikaru... andrà tutto bene” mormorai, stringendolo a mia volta, sospirando, sentendolo ridacchiare piano.

“Dovrei essere io a dirlo a te, no?”

Scrollai le spalle, come a dire che non era importante, e mi andai a sedere sul letto, sentendomi improvvisamente stanco.

Senza dire una parola, lui si diresse verso il bagno, andandosi a sciacquare il viso prima di raggiungermi nuovamente.

“Allora” iniziò, come se niente fosse successo. “Che cos’hai fatto di incredibilmente emozionante oggi?” domandò, con solo un velo di ironia

Io gli diedi un colpo sul braccio, scuotendo la testa.

“Nessun’avventura particolare, oggi. Mi tengo riposato per i momenti di pura adrenalina” ribattei, sarcastico, poi scossi la testa. “Non ho fatto niente. Ho letto un po’ qualcuno dei libri che mi ha portato Kei, poi sono andato a fare quattro passi sulla spiaggia a fumarmi una sigaretta. E poi...” mi morsi un labbro, indeciso se raccontargli tutto o meno. “E poi è venuto qui Takaki-sensei, lo psicologo.”

Hikaru si accigliò, lanciandomi un’occhiata confusa.

“E che cosa ci faceva qui? Non riceve alla dependance?”

Io sospirai.

Non mi andava realmente di parlare di lui, non in quel momento.

C’era qualcosa nelle sensazioni che mi dava il parlare con Takaki che mi faceva sentire a disagio, come se quello che provavo nello stare in sua compagnia fosse sbagliato, sebbene non fossi nemmeno del tutto in grado di dire che cosa provassi realmente.

Mi irritava la sua presenza e il suo interessamento nei miei confronti, e anche tanto.

Ma d’altro canto, provavo per lui quella stessa attrattiva che lui sembrava provare per me.

Perché anche io avrei voluto sapere cosa pensasse, e il perché di tanto accanimento.

E un po’, forse, anche di quello sguardo triste nei suoi occhi, per quanto il tipo di lavoro che svolgeva lì alla clinica e l’esito quasi mai positivo delle cure dei suoi pazienti in parte lo giustificassero.

“Voleva solo sapere perché non fossi tornato. Sai, dopo il primo appuntamento” scrollai le spalle. “Non è molto bravo a rimanere entro i suoi limiti, a quanto pare.”

Vidi Hikaru lanciarmi un’occhiata di sbieco, ma non commentò.

Sbuffai.

Era sempre stato più bravo di me a capire che cosa mi passasse per la testa, e per la prima volta quella sua peculiarità mi infastidì.

Non volevo che capisse cosa pensavo di Takaki.

Avrei voluto essere io il primo a non doverci pensare.

***

Continuavo a fissare l’ora.

Si erano fatte le nove, poi le nove e mezza.

Sarei dovuto andare via già da ore ormai, ma continuavo ad indugiare, a leggere cartelle che avevo riletto decine di volte, cercando continue scuse per poter rimanere.

Alla fine mi ero arreso, e avevo mandato una mail a Natsumi, dicendole che avrei dormito alla dependance, che avevo del lavoro da sbrigare e che non ce l’avrei fatta a tornare a casa.

Era ben lontano dall’essere vero, e probabilmente lo sapeva anche lei, ma non importava. Non più, a quel punto.

Volevo rimanere lì, non ce l’avrei fatta a tornare fra quelle quattro mura, a portare ancora avanti la mia menzogna mentre tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era Chinen.

Ce l’avevo con il suo disprezzo, ce l’avevo con quella sua voglia di arrendersi, ce l’avevo con il modo in cui negasse di avere ancora qualcosa per cui vivere.

Ce l’avevo con tutto questo, e me ne sentivo sempre più attratto, al punto tale da non riuscire più a definirlo ‘ossessione’, perché mi sembrava eccessivamente riduttivo.

Né riuscivo ad ammettere di provare qualcosa di più nei suoi confronti.

Faceva male il solo pensiero di essersi repressi per anni, solo per poi vedere tutte quelle barriere infrante da un ragazzo di cui, alla fine, non sapevo molto.

E più guardavo i suoi occhi, più mi rendevo conto che lasciavo trasparire l’ombra della compassione che provavo per lui e per quello che stava passando.

Ed era per quello che mi odiava, ne ero certo, perché della mia compassione non sapeva che farsene, e perché ancora voleva convincersi che non ci fosse ragione per cui le persone provassero pena di lui.

Ero ancora perso nei miei pensieri quando sentii bussare alla porta.

Alzando un sopracciglio, non comprendendo chi potesse essere a quell’ora, mi alzai per andare ad aprire.

Chinen era sulla porta, stretto in una giacca troppo leggera, l’aria chiaramente infreddolita.

Mi faceva venire voglia di abbracciarlo, di stringerlo contro di me e riscaldarlo.

Deglutii, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Chinen-san, che cosa ci fai qui?” mormorai, con la voce arrochita.

“Ho... ho visto dalla finestra della mia stanza che la luce era ancora accesa, e allora ho pensato di passare. Come mai sei ancora qui? Dovresti essere andato a casa da un pezzo” mi chiese, con l’aria di chi non avrebbe voluto essere lì, e che se gli fosse stato chiesto non avrebbe comunque saputo come rispondere.

Scrollai le spalle, sentendomi improvvisamente a disagio.

“Avevo del lavoro da sbrigare. Il divano qui è abbastanza comodo per dormirci” mi limitai a spiegare, arrossendo vistosamente.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per svariati secondi, scrutandoci l’un l’altro, quando una folata di vento lo fece rabbrividire.

“Vuoi entrare? Starai morendo di freddo” gli chiesi, come rendendomi conto solo in quel momento del fatto che eravamo ancora fermi sulla porta.

Lui annuì, entrando e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, sospirando per l’improvvisa sensazione di calore.

Mi oltrepassò, sedendosi sul divano, raccogliendo le gambe contro il petto e guardandosi intorno, senza tuttavia posare mai gli occhi su di me.

“Perché lo fai?” mi chiese, chinandosi verso il tavolino e prendendo una foto incorniciata delle mie figlie. “Perché continui ad interessarti a me? Perché non ti vuoi decidere ad arrenderti?”

Sapevo bene quale risposta avrei voluto dare alla sua domanda, ma avevo ancora una parvenza di ritegno che mi impediva di dirgli la verità.

“Non lo so. Io... non mi piace non vederti mai sorridere. Non mi piace il modo in cui affronti la malattia. Tutto qui” gli dissi, piano, poco convinto io per primo della mia risposta.

“Ah, davvero?” si alzò di nuovo in piedi, posando la foto e mettendosi di fronte a me. “Non vedo come la cosa possa riguardarti. Tu di dovresti occupare solo delle persone che chiedono il tuo aiuto, no? E non mi sembra di averlo chiesto.”

Lo trovai ancora più bello, con quello sguardo arrabbiato, con quella sorta di odio nei miei confronti perché non riusciva a capire cosa mi potesse interessare in lui.

Senza nemmeno pensare a quello che stavo facendo, mi chinai e posai le labbra sulle sue.

Non avrei finto che non fosse quello che avevo voglia di fare dalla prima volta che l’avevo visto.


	10. Chapter 10

Non riuscivo a spiegarmi come potesse sembrarmi così giusto avere le sue labbra sulle mie.

Eppure quando aveva cominciato a baciarmi mi ero sentito bene, come se tutto il rancore e la rabbia che provavo nei suoi confronti fosse improvvisamente sparito.

Lo sentii portare le mani sui miei fianchi, spingendomi delicatamente contro il divano, facendomi sdraiare su di esso e portandosi sopra di me, attento a non pesarmi addosso.

Continuai a baciarlo e lasciarmi baciare, fino a che non ci separammo per riprendere fiato.

Mi tirai su, facendo perno sui gomiti, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.

Takaki si sedette all’altro capo del divano, lo sguardo fisso su di un cuscino ed un sorriso imbarazzato in volto.

Mi avvicinai a lui, inginocchiandomi, prendendogli la mano e sfiorando lentamente la fede che portava al dito.

“E questa?” mormorai.

Sapevo che era sposato, avevo visto l’anello una delle prime volte in cui c’eravamo parlati.

E probabilmente era anche quello in lui ad irritarmi, tutto quell’interesse nei miei confronti che, proprio per quell’anello, non poteva che essere professionale.

L’improvviso scoprire di essermi sbagliato mi confondeva.

“Non significa niente” rispose lui, togliendo la fede dal dito e posandola sul tavolino, indugiando su di essa con lo sguardo per qualche secondo, prima di fissare gli occhi nei miei. “Non la amo. Non...” sospirò. “Le voglio bene, ma non la amo” concluse, scrollando le spalle.

Forse avrebbe dovuto importarmi qualcosa. Avrei dovuto dirgli che non era giusto nei suoi confronti né nei miei, che non ero disposto a giocare quella parte, che non mi stava bene che le cose andassero in quel modo.

Ma non avevo il tempo né la voglia di concedermi il lusso della moralità, né di chiedergli di risolvere qualsiasi problema avesse in casa.

Non sapevo come sarei stato il giorno dopo, né quello dopo ancora, né di lì ad una settimana.

Se era quello che volevamo entrambi, in quel momento, allora non mi sarei tirato indietro.

E lo volevo, disperatamente.

Mi avvicinai di più, allacciandogli le braccia dietro il collo e tornando a baciarlo, sentendo le sue mani sotto la maglietta che usavo come pigiama, salire verso l’alto sulla mia schiena, accarezzandola, riscaldando la pelle ancora fredda.

Mi scostai da lui per il tempo di lasciarmi sfilare l’indumento, prendendo poi a baciarlo sul collo, scendendo con le mani sui bottoni della camicia, aprendola lentamente e seguendo il medesimo percorso con la bocca, sentendo la sua mano sulla nuca fare pressione perché continuassi.

Quando arrivai all’altezza della cintura, improvvisamente mi scostò; lo vidi slacciarsela velocemente, togliendosi i pantaloni e boxer prima di dedicarsi ai miei, lasciandoci entrambi nudi, la sua pelle a diretto contatto con la mia quando mi avvolse fra le sue braccia, baciandomi sulla linea della clavicola, accarezzandomi una gamba e risalendo fino alla mia erezione, avvolgendola nel palmo e prendendo a toccarla delicatamente, senza troppa convinzione.

Gemetti nel suo orecchio, andando con il bacino incontro a quel tocco, portandogli le mani sulla schiena e graffiandogliela, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

Mi portò nuovamente a stendermi con la schiena contro il divano, scendendo a baciarmi l’addome, seguendo la linea dell’inguine fino a che non sentii la sua bocca a contatto con il mio sesso.

Gli misi una mano sulla testa, intrecciando i capelli fra le dita, spingendomi contro la sua lingua che giocava con la mia pelle tesa, con le sue labbra che avvolgevano solo la punta, mentre la mano rimaneva salda alla base, accarezzandomi lentamente.

Gemevo, e forte, chiedendogli qualcosa di più, sentendo poco dopo le sue dita contro le labbra che mi portavano a schiuderle.

Leccai piano i polpastrelli, portando in bocca le falangi, passandovi intorno la lingua nel modo più sensuale possibile, sentendolo gemere contro di me e crogiolandomi in quella sensazione.

Malvolentieri, portò le dita dalla mia bocca fino in mezzo alle mie gambe, sfiorandomi l’apertura mentre la sua lingua continuava a dare piacere alla mia erezione.

Muovendo maggiormente i fianchi verso di lui, alzai la testa a guardarlo, senza perdermi nemmeno un suo gesto mentre lentamente mi lasciava andare, e portava la bocca a ridosso delle dita, iniziando a leccare piano mentre contemporaneamente lasciava scivolare un dito dentro di me.

I miei gemiti cominciavano pericolosamente a somigliare ad urla; sentivo la sua lingua contro la mia apertura tentare di penetrarmi insieme alle dita, nel frattempo fattesi due, poi tre, e quando mi sentii sul punto di impazzire del tutto, improvvisamente persi qualsiasi contatto con lui.

Avevo il respiro pesante, e lo guardavo come se mi avesse appena fatto del male, senza nemmeno sapere perché.

Lo vidi ridacchiare, poi protendere una mano in mia direzione.

La presi, tirandomi su e sistemandomi cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, mentre lui si appoggiava contro il bracciolo.

Mi sollevai piano, e una volta abbassato lo sentii penetrarmi, piano, poco per volta. Quando fu del tutto dentro di me entrambi emettemmo un verso di pura soddisfazione.

Rimase fermo per qualche minuto, guardandomi dritto negli occhi, muovendo le mani contro i miei fianchi e sorridendomi.

“Fa... fa male?” chiese, accigliato, e io ridacchiai.

“Non mi rompo, sta tranquillo sensei” lo rassicurai, chinandomi poi a poggiare la fronte contro la sua. “O posso chiamarti Yuya?”

Lo vidi fremere, e cominciare a muovere lentamente il bacino contro di me, uscendo e riaffondando lentamente.

“Yuya va più che bene” sussurrò, il tono più basso di un’ottava. “ _Yuri_.”

Si spinse dentro di me con più decisione, mentre io assecondavo i suoi movimenti, aiutandomi con le gambe, stringendomi contro di lui e facendo aderire il petto con il suo, ansimando sempre più velocemente all’aumentare del ritmo delle sue spinte dentro di me.

Portò di nuovo la mano sulla mia erezione, masturbandomi velocemente, portando le labbra contro la mia gola quando reclinai il capo all’indietro, senza impiegare troppo prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo, sporcandogli la mano e lo stomaco.

Riaprii gli occhi in tempo per vederlo sorridere, prima di afferrarmi i fianchi e mandarmi di nuovo disteso sul divano, sistemandosi fra le mie gambe e tornando a muoversi dentro di me, fino a quando non sentii anche lui venire, con un grido mal trattenuto, svuotandosi dentro di me.

Si trattenne dall’accasciarsi su di me, trovando la forza di sfilarsi dal mio corpo, mettendosi di fianco, facendomi sollevare quel tanto che bastava per farmi passare un braccio sotto la vita, stringendomi contro di lui.

Afferrò una coperta abbandonata sul pavimento coprendoci entrambi, baciandomi piano la spalla.

“Pensavo che mi odiassi” mormorò, in attesa, e a me venne da ridere per il modo in cui l’aveva detto.

“Ti odio, infatti” risposi, serio, spingendomi di più contro di lui. “Odio il fatto che tu sia così ostinato. Odio il fatto che tu non mi abbia lasciato perdere, quando invece avresti dovuto farlo” sospirai, intrecciando le dita con le sue. “Sappiamo entrambi come andrà a finire, no?”

Lo sentii sospirare, e temetti di dovermi sentir dire ancora una volta che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che sarei guarito, che non c’era niente di cui avere paura.

Ma non fece niente di tutto ciò, ed io per questo gli fui grato.

Prese ad accarezzarmi ancora, più deciso, tornando a baciarmi lungo la gola, e la spalla, e la schiena.

Mi prese, ancora e ancora e ancora.

E io per la prima volta da quando mi avevano diagnosticato la malattia, fui in grado di pensare a qualcosa di diverso.

Anche per questo, senza dubbio, gli ero decisamente grato.

***

Pensavo di sentirmi in colpa.

Ma per qualche strana ragione, non ci riuscivo.

Mi misi a sedere sul divano, fissando oltre la portafinestra che dava sulla veranda, e sorrisi.

Yuri aveva addosso unicamente i boxer e la camicia che mi aveva sfilato qualche ora prima; era appoggiato alla balaustra e fissava un punto di fronte a sé, con aria assorta.

Mi domandai cosa gli passasse per la mente, ma era una sensazione alla quale mi ero ormai abituato.

Indossai di nuovo i pantaloni, avvolgendomi le spalle con la coperta e raggiungendolo.

Gli misi le braccia intorno alla vita, poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla. Lui non parve sorprendersi di quel contatto improvviso, anzi si lasciò andare contro di me con un sospiro.

“Fra un po’ dovresti tornare nella tua stanza” gli feci presente controvoglia, accennando al cielo che cominciava a schiarirsi. “Prima di far venire un infarto alle infermiere.”

Lo sentii ridere, poi scrollare le spalle.

“Beh, sarebbe sicuramente un piacevole diversivo. Sono così noiose le giornate in clinica!” mi fece notare, voltandosi verso di me e baciandomi.

Ricambiai ben volentieri il bacio, prima di separarmi da lui, ancora controvoglia.

“Non sto scherzando, Yuri. Ti devo ricordare che quello che è successo stanotte è stato con tutte le probabilità un errore madornale per entrambi?” gli feci notare, mentre lui si limitava a ridacchiare.

“Per te sicuramente. Non solo hai moglie e figlie, ma sei anche il mio psicologo. Direi che in una situazione peggiore di questa non ti ci saresti potuto mettere.” smise di sorridere, mordendosi un labbro. “Te ne sei pentito?” mi domandò a bassa voce, voltandosi del tutto e posando le mani sulle mie, ancora sui suoi fianchi.

Io scossi la testa, sospirando.

“Non l’avrei fatto, se avessi anche solo pensato di potermene pentire, Yuri. È da quando ti ho visto la prima volta che ho avuto voglia di... di...” arrossii, ma poi ripresi “di averti così vicino. Mi hai attratto dal primo momento in cui ti ho posato gli occhi addosso, per cui no, non c’è ragione al mondo per cui mi dovrei pentire di quello che ho fatto.”

“È il momento peggiore di tutti per fare qualcosa del genere” commentò solo in risposta.

Avrei avuto voglia di rispondergli che non era vero, ma non ne ero del tutto certo.

Lo guardai, abbracciandolo, sentendo la sua pelle calda contro la mia, sentendo chiara la voglia di non doverlo più lasciar andare.

Non c’era nessuna speranza alla vista.

Vedevo la sua certezza di una morte imminente, e per quanto volessi provare a contrastarla il suo aspetto non mi aiutava.

Sentivo la debolezza sfibrante nei suoi arti, vedevo le occhiaie profonde sotto gli occhi, il viso farsi sempre più pallido.

Vedevo che si stava spegnendo lentamente, e insieme al suo corpo si faceva più labile anche la speranza di vedere quella notte avere un seguito duraturo, quello che avevo sperato, quello in cui mi sarebbe piaciuto poter credere ancora.

“Ti amo” mormorai contro la pelle della sua spalla, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. “Prendimi anche per pazzo se vuoi, ma se come dici tu non abbiamo più tempo allora aspettare non ha alcun senso. Ti amo, Chinen Yuri.”

Si tese fra le mie braccia, e sospirò, aspettando qualche secondo prima di rispondere.

“Sarebbe folle attendere” confermò in un mormorio, protendendosi maggiormente verso di me e posando il viso contro il mio petto. “Ti amo anch’io, Takaki Yuya.”


	11. Chapter 11

Era passata più di una settimana da quella sera nella dependance.

Ero tornato più volentieri da Yuya durante il giorno, evitando con un sorriso le occhiate curiose di Yuto e Okamoto-san.

In effetti mi riusciva più semplice, avevo scoperto, sorridere; sorridevo a loro, sorridevo ai miei amici quando venivano a trovarmi, sorridevo alle infermiere e ad Arioka-sensei.

Li avevo visti tutti incuriositi da questo mio nuovo atteggiamento, e del resto non riuscivo nemmeno a dare loro torto.

Avevo scoperto che sorridere mi aiutava a fingere che tutto andasse bene. Non era una sensazione duratura, tutt’altro.

Di notte tornavo a concentrarmi solo sul mal di testa e sulla debolezza datami dai farmaci, e allora sorridere mi riusciva impossibile, e tutto quello che avrei voluto fare era piangere di quel dolore, e piangere perché non sapevo come farlo sparire.

L’avevo raccontato a Yuya di giorno e lui mi aveva detto che era perfettamente normale provare sensazioni del genere. Poi quella stessa notte mi aveva chiesto di tornare, e mi aveva stretto forte, dicendomi che non avrebbe mai voluto vedermi piangere, che non c’era ragione di farlo, che ogni qualvolta me ne fosse venuta voglia avrei dovuto pensare a lui.

Come se lui non fosse una ragione in più per farlo, alla fine.

Come se vederlo accigliarsi ogni volta in cui parlavo della malattia non mi facesse davvero venire voglia di scappare lontano, lontano da lui e da tutti gli altri.

Mi aveva riportato a quelle sensazioni non così tanto remote, ma alle quali pensavo di essermi ormai arreso.

Pronto già ad una mattinata da passare in balia di questo tipo di pensieri, fui quasi contento di sentir bussare.

Quando Kei entrò dalla porta, già compresi che da lui mi sarei dovuto aspettare ben più della condiscendenza al mio cambiamento radicale d’umore.

Dopo avermi baciato su una guancia, si sedette sul mio letto, direttamente di fianco a me.

“Yuri” cominciò, con tono fermo “non credi che dovremmo parlare?” mi chiese, ed io alzai un sopracciglio, indifferente.

“Di cosa, Kei-chan? Non è successo niente di nuovo” fu la mia risposta, data senza smettere di sorridere, quasi volessi farlo di proposito.

Lui sbuffò, come spazientito, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Sei passato dall’essere costantemente di cattivo umore al non smettere di sorridere come un bambino la mattina di Natale. Non credere che non ti conosca, Chinen Yuri, anche perché non ci vuole un genio per capire che c’è qualcosa che non va.” concluse, rimanendo a fissarmi in attesa che io dicessi qualcosa.

Sospirando, mi poggiai contro lo schienale del letto, chinando il capo da un lato e guardandolo a mia volta.

“Ok.” mi arresi con uno sbuffo, persuaso poi del fatto che non ci fosse ragione di tacere una cosa del genere al mio migliore amico. “Ho fatto sesso. Con lo psicologo della clinica. La settimana scorsa, e anche un paio di giorni fa. Ha detto che mi ama e lo amo anche io. Fine della storia.” conclusi, riprendendo fiato mentre, davanti a me, Kei sbarrava gli occhi.

“Stai scherzando?” mormorò poi, serio, facendomi di contro scoppiare a ridere.

“No, Kei-chan. Non sto scherzando, è successo davvero.”

Lo vidi perdersi con lo sguardo nel vuoto, mentre sembrava riflettere su qualcosa.

Dopo pochi minuti di attesa parve riaversi, e mi sorrise.

“Beh, se rende felice te allora rende felice anche me, Yuri. D’altro canto, ti ci voleva proprio qualcosa che ti tirasse su di morale, no?”

Io annuii, poi mi morsi un labbro.

“Sì. Sì, mi ci voleva anche se...” sbuffai, irritato dalla miriade di pensieri che mi avevano assalito la mente. “Da una parte sono felice, davvero. Mi piace Takaki, mi piace il suo modo di fare, mi piace come mi fa sentire. Ma d’altra parte... non so. Non vorrei che questa storia andasse avanti, non vorrei che si fosse davvero convinto di amarmi. Sarebbe solo l’ennesima persona a piangere la mia morte, e che senso avrebbe?”

Mi sentivo come un peso sul petto.

Erano pensieri che mi attraversavano la mente da quella prima sera alla dependance, da quando mi ero stupito nel sentirlo dire che mi amava e da quanto più mi aveva sconvolto la mia stessa naturalezza nel rispondergli che lo amavo anche io.

Kei mi guardava con un velo di tristezza negli occhi, probabilmente pensando al fatto che sarebbe stato lui per primo a piangere, ma non commentò in tal senso.

“Devi smetterla Yuri” mormorò invece, lo sguardo chino sul pavimento. “Devi smetterla di pensare di volerci proteggere dal dolore che proveremo, devi smetterla di desiderare di venire lasciato da solo in tutto questo, perché non accadrà. Non ti lascerò io, non ti lascerà Ryo né Kota né Hikaru né, se davvero ti ama come ti ha detto, ti lascerà Takaki-sensei. È una nostra scelta quella di rimanerti accanto, Yu. È inutile che continui a sbatterci la testa contro.” concluse, con decisione.

Io rimasi a guardarlo, a dire il vero poco sorpreso da quanto mi aveva appena detto.

O meglio, poco sorpreso dal fatto che la pensasse in questo modo, più del fatto che avesse scelto di parlargliene.

Kei non era mai stato troppo felice di parlare di argomenti del genere, di presentare la mia morte come una possibilità concreta, ragion per cui il sentirlo parlare in quel modo mi dava una ben chiara idea di quanto dovesse tenerci a quei miei momenti di felicità, e di quanto effettivamente starmi accanto fosse una loro scelta che io, volente o nolente, dovevo accettare.

Mi protesi verso di lui per abbracciarlo, stringendolo contro di me e sentendolo sospirare.

Quando ci separammo, entrambi sorridevamo di nuovo.

“L’hai detto ad Hikaru?” mi chiese lui dopo qualche secondo, e io presi quella sua domanda come un tentativo di cambiare discorso.

Sbarrai gli occhi, scuotendo la testa.

“No, sei il primo a cui l’ho detto. E sinceramente non trovo che sia qualcosa da sbandierare ai quattro venti, Kei. Yuya rischia il posto per una cosa del genere” gli feci presente, alzando un sopracciglio. “E poi perché avrei dovuto a dirlo proprio a lui?”

Kei fece un’espressione curiosa. Si portò una mano alla bocca, mordendosi un’unghia e continuando a scrutarmi.

Mi parve che ci stesse pensando, come decidendo su che risposta dare alla mia domanda, ma alla fine si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“Niente di che, la mia era solo curiosità” disse, dandomi una leggera pacca sul braccio. “Però pensaci, Yuri. Lo sai quant’è... ecco, protettivo nei tuoi confronti. Una cosa del genere potrebbe non piacergli.”

Io continuai a guardarlo, sempre più confuso.

Certo, io e Hikaru eravamo amici, e lui era quello più grande cosa che in parte giustificava quel suo essere protettivo nei miei confronti.

Ed era vero anche che ogni volta in cui mi era capitato di interessarmi a qualcuno, lui non aveva mancato di mostrarmi il suo disappunto, cosa che avevo sempre spiegato con una sorta di sindrome da fratello maggiore che lo portava a non farsi piacere nessuno che si mostrasse interessato a me.

Quella delicatezza che Kei mi chiedeva adesso nei suoi confronti tuttavia, mi dava da pensare non poco.

“Te l’ho detto, non so nemmeno se glielo dirò. Non è niente di... ecco di ufficiale, tutt’altro anzi. Non c’è ragione per cui io glielo debba dire” gli risposi, tutt’un tratto di cattivo umore.

Kei annuì, alzandosi in piedi. Diede una veloce occhiata all’orologio, facendo una smorfia.

“Come credi, Yuri. Ma se gliene dovessi parlare, stai attento a come prenderlo, tutto qui.” si chinò su di me, dandomi un abbraccio veloce. “Adesso sarà meglio che vada. Fra meno di un’ora mi devo vedere con Kota per il pranzo.” mi sorrise, avviandosi verso la porta e facendomi un cenno di saluto che a stento ricambiai.

Sospirai non appena fu uscito, sentendo acuirsi quel mal di testa che difficilmente mi abbandonava.

L’ultima cosa di cui avevo bisogno, erano altre cose a cui pensare.

***

Lo sguardo che Natsumi mi aveva lanciato quella mattina, le sue parole e le sue lacrime non si decidevano ad abbandonarmi.

Era disgustata, e ne comprendevo anche la ragione.

Quando le avevo detto in un primo momento di Yuri, la sua reazione era stata immediata, ed era stata lei a dirmi di andarmene da casa prima ancora che fossi io a dirle che me ne sarei andato.

Okamoto mi aveva visto arrivare a lavoro con una borsa piena dei miei vestiti e si era accigliato, senza tuttavia porre domande di nessuna sorta.

Quella giornata non sarebbe stata semplice, ne ero consapevole.

Continuavo a pensare a lei e a quello che le avevo fatto passare nel corso degli anni, pensavo alle mie figlie e a che opinione avrebbero avuto di me una volta diventate grandi abbastanza per capire.

Per comprendere che io ero innamorato di un uomo, che sposare una donna per me era stato un incidente dovuto alla mia mania di nascondere come fossi effettivamente fatto, che quegli anni altro non erano stati che una menzogna ben costruita.

Pensare a Yuri mi tirava su di morale.

Era stata una decisione ben ponderata la mia, niente di affrettato.

Già da tempo ormai l’idea di andare via da quella casa mi passava per la mente a più riprese, e quello che mi era mancato era stato il coraggio di prendere una decisione del genere, e di ammettere apertamente qualcosa che avevo nascosto così a lungo.

Quella sera con Yuri era stato il colpo di grazia, e così quelle a venire, e così il solo pensiero di lui e della sensazione di averlo fra le mie braccia, delle sue labbra sulle mie, del suo odore che permeava la stanza.

Erano tutte cose nuove per me, cose che non avevo mai sentito prima, cose che mi facevano sentire finalmente felice.

E ora, anche con la prospettiva di mesi difficili tanto a casa quanto a lavoro, il solo pensarlo era la cosa migliore che avessi, e mi sarei attaccato a quella e a lui per poter stare bene.

Ancora perso nei miei pensieri, mentre sorseggiavo lentamente il caffè che mi aveva portato Yuto, mi accorsi a malapena dell’arrivo di Arioka-sensei.

Alzai lo sguardo in sua direzione, facendogli un cenno di saluto, mentre lui si sedeva sul divano di fronte a me, sospirando.

“È successo qualcosa?” gli chiesi, e lui mi guardò dritto negli occhi con espressione seria.

“Chinen Yuri è venuto qui da te alla fine, vero?” mi chiese, ed io mi misi in allerta, attento a qualsiasi tipo di reazione che potessi avere nel sentire pronunciare il suo nome.

“Sì” risposi, fingendo nonchalance. “Alla fine si è lasciato convincere, ed è venuto qualche volta a parlare con me. Perché me lo chiedi?” domandai, a dire il vero incuriosito dal fatto che mi stesse parlando proprio di lui.

“Perché” riprese lui, il tono di voce stanco. “Stamattina ho ricevuto i risultati delle sue ultime analisi, e allora sono andato a parlargli” sbuffò, passandosi una mano davanti al viso con espressione irritata. “Il suo tumore è entrato in fase terminale.”

Ogni tipo di complicazione che la mia vita potesse presentare in quel momento, sparì.

Sparirono le lacrime di Natsumi dalla mia mente, sparì la preoccupazione per il giudizio delle mie figlie, sparì il pensiero del lavoro e di quello che sarebbe successo se avessero scoperto di me e Yuri.

Nessuna complicazione era più importante, non di fronte a quelle parole.

“Chinen...” mormorai, piano. “Chinen morirà?”

E per quanto conoscessi la scontata risposta alla mia domanda, quando vidi Arioka annuire provai un’improvvisa voglia di scoppiare in lacrime.


	12. Chapter 12

Ero a malapena in grado di muovermi.

Gli antidolorifici che mi iniettavano tutti i giorni più volte al giorno svolgevano bene il loro compito, e mi facevano sentire poco più che una sorta di indolenzimento, ma insieme a quella mancanza di dolore mi sentivo come incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa senza poi sentirmi sfinito.

Sospirai, premendo il pulsante di fianco al letto per sollevarne la spalliera.

Ero distrutto, semplicemente distrutto.

Erano passate poco più di tre settimane da quando Arioka-sensei mi aveva comunicato che la mia malattia era entrata in fase terminale, e io ancora non avevo riflettuto a dovere sul significato di quella nuova, terribile informazione.

Quella sera stessa, ricordavo che Yuya si era precipitato nella mia stanza, senza curarsi di essere discreto, di non farsi vedere da infermiere, dottori o altri pazienti.

Ricordavo che si era fiondato vicino al mio letto e mi aveva abbracciato, mi aveva stretto a sé senza dirmi niente, senza che ci fosse nemmeno bisogno di spiegare quella sua reazione.

Aveva pianto, cristo se aveva pianto.

Avevo ancora in mente il rimbombo dei suoi singhiozzi, e dell’umido delle sue lacrime contro la mia pelle, come se fosse successo il giorno prima.

Fino a che ero stato ancora in grado di muovermi in modo autosufficiente, ero andato alla dependance tutti i giorni.

Bevevo il caffè, scherzavo con Yuto e parlavo con Okamoto, senza mai menzionare la mia condizione, nemmeno quando Yuya provava a tirare fuori l’argomento.

E anche la sera continuavo a vederlo, e ogni volta che facevamo l’amore mi sentivo come se fosse l’ultima, e cercavo di tenere ogni dettaglio impresso nella mia mente e sul mio corpo come se lo fosse davvero.

Era con quelle sensazioni che volevo morire.

Era ricordando la delicatezza quasi esasperante del suo tocco su di me, era ricordando il sapore delle sue labbra e il suono della sua voce, perché nel momento in cui avevo compreso che per me ogni minima speranza era svanita, Yuya era quello per cui ancora mi attaccavo alla vita.

Gli altri, al pari suo, non avevano preso affatto bene la notizia.

Ci speravano tutti, alla fine, in una guarigione quasi miracolosa, aspettavano tutti di sentirsi chiamare e dire che stavo bene, che avrei continuato a vivere, che tutto questo non sarebbe diventato che un brutto ricordo.

Kei e Ryo avevano pianto tutte le loro lacrime, e poi avevano finto che niente fosse accaduto.

Continuavano a venirmi a trovare, un po’ più spesso del solito, e mi raccontavano quello che facevano durante i periodi in cui non ci vedevamo.

Non parlavamo mai di niente di più importante, e a tutti sembrava star bene così.

Era divenuto un argomento che piaceva poco a me quanto a loro, e tutti e tre eravamo convinti del fatto che ignorandolo alla fine saremmo riusciti a smettere di pensarci.

Ma tanto per me quanto per loro, non sembrava ancora aver funzionato.

In quel momento invece, nella mia stanza c’era Hikaru.

Era seduto su di una sedia di fianco al letto, e di tanto in tanto mi sfiorava il dorso della mano con le dita.

Mi rilassava quel tocco, e mi rilassava la sua presenza.

Lui non aveva detto una parola quando l’avevo informato del fatto che non c’era niente da fare. Aveva annuito e poi aveva ripreso a parlare del più e del meno, come se gli avessi detto qualcosa di nessun conto.

Sapevo che la sua era una maschera e sapevo che soffriva, ma quasi preferivo questa sua reazione indifferente a quelle di tutti gli altri.

Hikaru, per quanto mi confondesse il più delle volte, rimaneva comunque l’unico in grado di tranquillizzarmi.

“Hikka?” lo fermai, mentre mi stava raccontando di qualcosa accaduto al bar la sera prima.

Lui alzò un sopracciglio, avvicinandosi di poco con la sedia.

“Che cosa c’è, Yu? Ti serve qualcosa?” domandò, e non potei fare a meno di notare una lieve apprensione nel suo tono di voce.

Io lo guardai, scuotendo la testa.

Ripensavo alle parole di Kei, ripensavo a come mi avesse detto di fare attenzione se avessi voluto dirgli di me e Yuya.

Ero triste per Hikaru, in un certo senso, triste perché sapevo che l’avrei ferito, ma al contempo non potevo fare niente per lui.

Non volevo morire senza averglielo detto, perché per quanto mi sembrasse una questione davvero di poco conto in un momento del genere, sapevo che invece per lui non lo sarebbe stato.

Era... era solo una sensazione, ma era forte, e in fondo sapevo di non sbagliarmi.

“Ho una relazione, Hikka. Cioè, una specie di relazione, non è facile mantenerla da un letto di ospedale. Con Takaki-sensei” gli dissi, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e se non fossi stato così preoccupato della sua reazione forse avrei riso del tono che avevo usato, quasi come se gli stessi dando una banale informazione.

Lui rimase immobile, tanto che ad un certo punto mi chiesi preoccupato se stesse continuando o meno a respirare.

Alla fine annuì, rassegnato.

“L’avevo... l’avevo intuito, ecco” mi disse, con un sorriso forzato. “Parli spesso di lui ultimamente, troppo considerando che all’inizio non volevi nemmeno vederlo. E poi eri troppo irritato nei suoi confronti sin da subito per dirti disinteressato” ridacchiò, e di nuovo mi parve triste. “Ti conosco, Yu. Non sei molto bravo nascondere le cose.”

Io fremevo, sapendo bene quanto quella sua risposta fosse forzata.

Non volevo portarlo a qualcosa di cui nessuno dei due voleva parlare, ma nemmeno volevo lasciarlo con l’amaro in bocca, facendogli credere che di lui non me ne importava così tanto da preoccuparmi di ciò che provava.

“Hikka, io...” iniziai, ma lui mi interruppe subito, stringendomi una mano fra le sue.

“Non è importante, Yuri. Tutto quello che importa adesso è che tu stia bene. Quello che mi importa è riuscire a passare più tempo possibile con te. Non ti chiedo altro che di lasciarmi stare qui.” disse, deciso.

Avevo voglia di abbracciarlo, ma me ne mancavano le forze.

Avevo voglia di piangere, più per la sua sorte che per la mia, ma non avrebbe aiutato nessuno.

Allora mi limitai a lasciargli stringere quella mano e a sforzarmi di stringere le sue a mia volta.

Volevo bene ad Hikaru, più di quanto riuscissi a spiegare, meno di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per svariati minuti, prima che lui mi chiedesse di Yuya, di cosa mi piacesse in lui, di come mi facesse sentire stargli accanto.

E per quanto volessi dirgli che non era necessario chiedermelo, riportai alla mente quanto mi aveva detto lui stesso e quanto poi mi aveva ripetuto anche Kei.

Se era una loro decisione farsi del male a causa mia, io li avrei continuati a ferire, con le mie parole e le mie azioni, e la mia morte.

Perché erano loro che volevano rimanermi vicino nonostante tutto, e io ero troppo stanco per concedermi ancora di non essere egoista.

Rimasi a parlargli dell’amore che provavo nei confronti di un altro uomo, e andava bene così per entrambi.

Ero vicino alla fine, e mi concessi quell’ultimo lusso.

***

Quando Arioka-sensei mi aveva chiamato, avevo impiegato qualche secondo prima di rendermi conto di che cosa stesse accadendo.

Era più di un mese ormai che abitavo dentro la dependance, e l’altro non aveva perciò esitato a venirmi a cercare lì.

Nella confusione del risveglio improvviso, colsi solo il nome di Yuri, e allora il mio cervello parve riattivarsi.

Mi vestii velocemente, seguendolo dentro la clinica fino alla stanza di Chinen.

Il battito era debole, il suo viso più pallido del normale.

Mi voltai verso Arioka, ma questi si limitò a farmi cenno di avvicinarmi, uscendo poi dalla stanza con fare consapevole.

Mi sarei dovuto ricordare di ringraziarlo, prima di chiedergli come avesse fatto a capire.

Probabilmente non ero stato così bravo come pensavo a nascondere ciò che provavo.

Mi accostai al letto, sfiorandogli piano il braccio.

Lui aprì gli occhi, lentamente, così tanto che ebbi voglia di urlare.

“Yu...” mormorò, ma io lo zittii, posandogli le dita sulle labbra, delicato, quasi avessi paura di romperlo.

Quasi avessi paura di poter fare peggio di quanto il suo corpo non gli stesse già facendo.

Mi misi in ginocchio accanto al letto e presi a baciargli la mano, iniziando a piangere, senza farmi sentire, come se rimanendo in silenzio potesse davvero non accorgersene.

“L’ultima volta, Yu...” mormorò ancora, affaticato, a malapena udibile.

“Cosa Yuri?” chiesi, e il mio tono di voce tradì chiaro le lacrime.

Mi avvicinai al suo viso, accarezzandogli piano la fronte madida di sudore.

“L’ultima volta... è stata la cosa più bella del mondo” il respiro era affannato, e io avrei davvero voluto zittirlo ancora, dirgli che lo sapevo, dirgli che non doveva parlare e che doveva mantenere le forze.

Ma per cosa, in fondo?

“Grazie, Yuya” disse solo alla fine, e io annuii.

“Sono io che ti devo ringraziare, Yuri” sussurrai, roco. “Sono io che ti devo ringraziare per quello che hai fatto per me, sono io che ti devo ringraziare per avermi mostrato che vado bene così come sono, e per essere stato in grado di amarmi nonostante tutto. Sono io che non smetterò mai di ringraziarti per tutto quello che mi hai dato Yuri, io...”

Ignorare il rumore penetrante e continuo della macchina attaccata al corpo di Yuri divenne allora impossibile.

Mi accasciai sul pavimento, continuando a stringergli la mano, dicendogli che lo amavo, ancora e ancora e ancora, e non avrei mai voluto smettere di dirglielo, e avrei voluto che potesse ancora sentirmi, che potesse rispondermi che mi amava anche lui, e che non avrebbe mai smesso di farlo.

Ma niente di tutto questo sarebbe accaduto.

Continuai a piangere mentre guardavo il volto ormai spento di Yuri.

Era l’ultima volta.

E anche lui, come tutto quello che avevamo passato insieme, era bellissimo.


	13. Epilogo

Era la prima volta che tornavo in quel luogo da quando Yuri era morto.

Il suo funerale era stato quasi una settimana prima, e io ancora non riuscivo a comprendere fino in fondo che cosa fosse successo.

Non riuscivo a capire quel giorno, non riuscivo a capacitarmi di come quel corpo potesse essere quello di Yuri, che mi sembrava essere troppo piccolo, troppo indifeso per la persona che era effettivamente stato.

Piangevamo tutti, nessuno escluso.

Piangevo anche io che di fronte a lui avevo sempre fino di essere forte, piangevo come un ragazzino a cui avevano portato via tutto, perché era così che mi sentivo.

C’era il sole, quel giorno.

Mi avvicinai con passo lento fino alla spiaggia, quando finalmente lo vidi.

Era seduto sulla sabbia, il viso fisso sul mare, l’espressione seria, se possibile ancora più malinconica di quella che gli avevo visto al funerale.

Non gli avevo parlato, non avevo voluto.

Ancora mi bruciava nel petto l’idea che Yuri lo amasse, che lui fosse stato in grado di renderlo felice nei suoi ultimi giorni quando io invece avevo fallito, quando mi ero precluso la possibilità di farlo.

Quando avevo scelto di non dire a Yuri che lo amavo ma lui l’aveva capito lo stesso, quando mi aveva fatto comprendere il dispiacere che provava per me, e io avevo accettato quel dispiacere e il suo non amarmi.

Mi ero ritirato nella mia sconfitta, e l’unica cosa che potevo rimpiangere ora era di non essergli stato accanto mentre se ne andava per sempre.

Quando gli fui arrivato abbastanza vicino, lo vidi voltarsi e alzarsi, con espressione confusa e in parte diffidente.

“Non abbiamo ancora avuto occasione di presentarci” mormorai. “Sono Yaotome Hikaru” gli dissi, accennando un inchino.

“Takaki Yuya.”

Volevo dirgli che sapevo chi era, e sapevo che cosa provasse per Yuri e che conoscevo anche il male che provava in quel momento.

Provai un guizzo di odio nei suoi confronti e subito me ne pentii.

Provavo troppi sentimenti contrastanti per essere effettivamente espressi a parole, e quindi non potei far altro che sporgermi verso di lui ed abbracciarlo.

“Grazie” gli dissi soltanto, e lui non chiese nemmeno il perché e ricambiò la mia stretta.

Eravamo due persone che in comune avevano l’amore provato per una persona che ora non c’era più, per una persona che non sarebbero mai riusciti a dimenticare.

Perché tanto io quanto, ne ero certo, lui, non saremmo mai riusciti a liberarci dell’amore che ancora provavamo per Chinen Yuri.


End file.
